Adamo Argenteus
by LilyMarielle
Summary: --Finally the awaited Chapter--They both have changed...their hearts and desires have taken new courses...what will become of those who are not meant to be together?
1. I Love You

You'll always be my dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I love you"  
  
Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor House resident. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend. She walked along the corridors, replaying the first day of her last year at Hogwarts. She was going to miss her school, the long hallways, the Great Hall, Hogwarts grounds including the Quidditch field. She would also miss her friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavander, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, and other students from the rest of the Houses. She should've been very happy because of completing her education in witchcraft and wizardry, yet a very lonely feeling invaded her mind and body. Sadness. She was terribly unhappy, because among all of the things and people she would leave, she would miss him the most.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly, deep in thought, as she went up the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
His name appeared in her sad thoughts and her shoulders dropped. Now was her chance to release her grief. No one was walking along with her as she took the opportunity to cry. Hot tears stammered down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. All of the other girls who were in love seemed extremely happy, and even though, indeed, she was in love, happiness was not by her side. Where to start? Well.for one, he was a Malfoy, a pureblood. His family name inspired fear, and a hate for muggle borns, or as he called them, mudbloods, such as herself. Reason two.he was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor, and even though there were no rules about having couples from different Houses, she could only imagine Ron and Harry's reaction if they found out she was in love with a Slytherin, let alone being a couple with one. Even so, that would never happen, he wasn't n love with her. Those thing just couldn't happen, she decided.  
  
Several paintings stared at her. Why was a Head Girl walking along the corridor looking as if she had just been given the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
A certain gentleman noticed this and decided to speak. "Young miss, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having dinner in the Great Hall?" he asked, concerned. "Why so sad, young lady?"  
  
Hermione quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She looked around fearing someone had followed her. When she saw no one, she began looking up at the paintings. Her sore eyes came across the picture of Sir Cadogan, who was slowly climbing down from his horse and coming closer to the hall.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. "Good evening, Sir Cadogan. How are you tonight?"  
  
Sir Cadogan noticed she purposely ignored his questions. "I'm as good as can be expected, after saving a damsel from the claws of a dragon!" he said in his usual knight-like voice. "And you, young child, is there any dragon or evil haunting you?" he slightly smiled, clutching his sword proudly.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "No, sir Cadogan. I'm perfectly alright."  
  
Sir Cadogan shook his head. "Really? Those eyes would suggest otherwise, miss."  
  
Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. It hurt her too much to think of his hatred for her. "Yes, sir Cadogan. A dragon is taking over me."  
  
Sir Cadogan drew his sword and began swinging it. "Where is it? Where's the dragon?"  
  
Hermione painfully clutched a hand to her chest, over her heart. "Here sire. And will always be." She shook her head sadly and walked away, leaving a perplexed knight wondering. He watched her walk away as realisation hit him.  
  
|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||*|||* |||*|||  
  
While Hermione walked toward the Great Hall, she thought about all the times she heard him call her a mudblood. The insult itself could be ignored. When Pansy Parkinson or other Slytherins called her that, she just kept on walking, never being disturbed by the name.  
  
But mudblood, coming from his own lips made her suffer endlessly. She remembered that for the past year, each time she affronted a disgusting insult from his person, she wept and depressed.  
  
When did this happen anyway? When had she fallen in love with him? She didn't quite know. She only supposed it was by the end of the fifth year, when she saw the man behind the scrawny little kid. Now in their seventh year, he was no longer a kid, he became practically a man. With muscular and lean figure, he was tall and his features were accented. His platinum blonde hair ran lazily by his forehead.  
  
For the third time that day, Hermione sighed as she pictured him in her head, like she had done during the summer.  
  
Finally, she took a deep breath, rounded a corner, and went inside the Great Hall, immediately noticing a young girl, apparently lost. 


	2. I Hate You

Emotions  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I hate you"  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly finished to unpack his trunk.  
  
His stomach lowly grumbled and he knew it was time to go up, from the dungeons, to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
The first day of school at Hogwarts already proved that it was going to be a excellent year for a certain blonde young man.  
  
He smirked as he remembered when he arrived, a day ago, made a man. His blonde platinum hair wasn't slicked back anymore. It lay lazily across his forehead. His grey blue eyes seemed bluer and colder. His lips looked just like silk. He grew up taller during the summer. While being at the Malfoy Manor, he often got lost inside Quidditch, playing in the field his father had built for him and with his long hour training he got muscles and abs.  
  
He was a man now. Girls gaped at him when he arrived at Platform 9¾. He was no longer in the need of Crabbe and Goyle's company, let alone Pansy Parkinson's. Teachers appeared to have more respect for him. And he was already doing excellent in classes.  
  
"Looking good." The mirror replied.  
  
Draco smirked. "I know." Then, he walked out of his dormitory and proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
'oh yeah, this is going to be an excellent year'  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
As soon as he got to the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin Table, Pansy waved her arms to show an empty seat beside her. Draco was not really in the mood for her so he just walked to the other side and sat, watching the other three tables. Pansy just shrugged her shoulder and continued talking loudly.  
  
Draco looked around at the new students that were sorted the night before. They all looked naïve and innocent. He shuddered when he thought that he must've been the same way.  
  
He looked around, bored and noticed a young girl that seemed lost. He watched, amused. It didn't happen everyday that a student got lost from their own table at the Great Hall. His eyes watched as the little girl looked around the tables looking frantically for someone who seemed familiar.  
  
It didn't take very long for Draco to notice an older girl, more like a woman, rounding the corner, entering the Great Hall, and quickly aiding the little girl, who looked at the verge of tears.  
  
His eyes scanned the small frame. The likely delicious hips covered by the school robes. Beautiful curly, brown hair. Her back was facing him, so he waited to see who she was. The little girl was talking hurriedly and then the older girl straightened up and turned around.  
  
He was surprised. Was it really her? No, it couldn't be. The distance between the tables was considerable so he was probably mistaken, and just confused the girl with someone else. But, as she neared their table, with the lost girl clutching at her side, his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Who else, with a Head Girl badge, would go near their table to help a Slytherin? Who else walked around them, looking down, nervously?  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
'Mudblood Granger.' Draco thought.  
  
She had changed during the summer too. Just as he had. Her hair had gone from bushy to romantically curly. Her deep cinnamon eyes were so tender. Her lips looked like soft velvet. Her frame was still a little small. Yet, over the last two years she had developed hips and a slim waist, that were covered for most eyes by the school robes.  
  
But Draco did notice. He was an expert with ladies, anyway.  
  
She walked nervously toward their table, pointing and naming the different tables to the girl and finally stopped in front of Slytherin. Hermione turned to the girl "The Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin so.this is your table." She pointed to the long table from the end of it where she could see its occupants.  
  
The girl thanked her and sat down silently.  
  
"Amelia, where have you been?" A young boy sat shortly after her. "I looked everywhere for you and when." The boy's head turned to Hermione. "What are you doing here, mudblood?" He inquired.  
  
At least half of the table heard the insult and Hermione's eyes narrowed into thin slits.  
  
"As Head Girl, I helped." Hermione's voice died as a new figure walked forward in front of her. His nearness made her dizzy, but she managed to stay calm, regardless of how difficult it was.  
  
"You better leave mudblood. You're making it hard to breathe." Draco said as his taller figure lured over her. He had full attention of the first years and an opportunity to show off. "The air is getting filthy, as must be from where you come, naturally." He smirked.  
  
Hermione let out a small breath, closed the distance between them and slapped him hard across his left cheek.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for the stinging feeling across his face while he watched her storm angrily out of the Great Hall with Ginny, Ron and Harry's eyes behind her, which then turned to look at him and they laughed when they noticed the red mark her hand left.  
  
"I hate you, Granger. I hate you." He muttered as he sat down, throwing dirty looks at the first years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
A.N.= thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Please tell me what you think! Love ya guys! 


	3. An excelent destined year gone wrong

Disclaimer: They're not mine? *sniff* How sad.  
  
Emotions  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"An excellent destined year.gone wrong"  
  
Hermione woke up early and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was studying a piece of parchment when Harry and Ron sat down across from her and said good morning.  
  
"Morning." Replied Hermione. "Slept good?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah. The best sleep I've had in months. It's good to be back."  
  
"Cheers for Hogwarts." Said Ron as he drank from his goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione laughed. 'Such a pair of goofs.' She thought as she watched her best friends get locked up in a Quidditch conversation.  
  
After eating breakfast, Harry got up. "We better leave before McGonagall gets mad."  
  
They arrived at the Transformation classroom, took out their books and sat patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. The Slytherins were having class with them, as well as a small group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They didn't have to wait long , before Professor McGonagall came through the door, holding a parchment in one hand and reading it carefully. The group of students were surprised and confused to see Professor Snape right behind her.  
  
She walked up to her desk and sat down while appearing a chair beside her for Snape with a wave of her wand. He sat too and both began looking at the long piece of parchment. After discussing sever matters, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the students. "Class, we have a very important announcement. This year you'll have a project to do in pairs." She said. "This project will affect you grades as a single exam for both Potions and Transfiguration. Now, before you start complaining I'll explain it. There will be two in each team and we will not grade individually. For Transfiguration, you will help each other so that with both wands you create something original. It has to be done with both wands at the same time, combining the power. Now, onto Potions.Severus, please."  
  
Professor McGonagall sat back down, while Professor Snape stood up and circled the desk to stand in front of the students. "For Potions it shall be almost the same, except that you'll have to make a potion, whichever you want. It has to be perfectly done and achieve all the requirements, NO exceptions. Now, Minerva, onto the groups. We have." Snape looked at the parchment that Professor McGonagall handed him. "Students from all the Houses here, right?" he asked coldly. "First team.Ronald Weasley and Susan Bones."  
  
Ron looked around him until he noticed her, as she blushed and gave him a discreet smile.  
  
"Harry Potter and Parvati Patil. Mind you, it could be anyone, not necessarily from the same House." Professor Snape continued.  
  
Harry sighed. At least, it was someone he knew.  
  
"Lavander Brown and Vincent Crabbe."  
  
Lavander looked as if she was ready to rip Snape's head off, while Crabbe was grinning like an idiot.  
  
Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, but continued reading. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped and she turned to look behind her. Surely, he was there but he was expressionless. Harry and Ron looked preoccupied for Hermione but kept quiet.  
  
How could she survive with him for more than half of the year, specially with her feelings? How could he survive working with a mudblood, the know- it-all mudblood?  
  
Both were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't hear the rest of the students being paired. When they finally paid attention they heard Snape's last comment. "This list comes directly from the Headmaster and shall not be questioned. Any of you who refuse to work with your partner will fail. I think that covers it all, Minerva. I'll leave you with your class." With that Snape strolled out the classroom and left some students shocked to finish their class silently.  
  
|||*|||*|||*||||*|||*|||+|||+|||+|||+|||+|||+|||+  
  
Nobody dared to look at Hermione during lunch, less say a word to her. Nobody, that is.until Ron and Harry arrived from Divination.  
  
"Uh.Hermione?" Ron hesitated. "Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I can deal with him, even for half of the year. You know me guys."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "We know you can handle him. I wish you very good luck."  
  
"Thanks, you too." She answered. "So, Ron.how's it going with Susan? And you Harry with Parvati?"  
  
Harry replied first "We already talked about what we are going to do, but it's a surprise.  
  
"Susan and I will be working in the library this weekend." He blushed. "She's really nice and funny."  
  
Hermione grinned. 'It's about time you noticed it, Ron' She thought and said. "Well I have to go to Arithmancy. See you later." They watched as she took a bite of her bread and walked off.  
  
---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___  
  
Why? Why? Why? She couldn't find answers as to why, of all the people in the room earlier, she had to be paired to Draco Malfoy. The possibilities of it were slim to none, yet she found excitement within her as well as fear. But she was determined to hide her feelings for a good grade. But he was also to work. How would she survive having him working so close to her? Was she able to hide her feelings for so long? Hermione sighed. No, she wasn't able to. She couldn't. It was all just so overwhelming. Her heart already jumped while thinking of him. Sadness and fear crept over as she thought of all the insults he might say to her as they worked. There was nothing she could do to prove him that being muggleborn was not a bad situation. But, he thought that mudbloods were filthy and unworthy to even breathe his same air.  
  
At least, that's what she thought.  
  
---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___  
  
'This is so unfair!' Draco thought. 'Why do I have to work with bookworm Granger? He did admit that she was pretty. A sight worthy to see, but still this was Granger, the person he hated the most, besides Potter and Weasley. How on earth would they work together? Everything was just so nerve-wracking for Draco. And, Snape , the head of his House had allowed that. Still, Draco knew there was nothing he could do to change Dumbledore's decision. It was beyond Snape's power. His father was going to have a heart attack that would probably kill him. But, Draco also knew that his father wanted good grades, and even thought he wasn't the best of fathers, Draco wanted to make him happy, more now that he was sick.  
  
Draco sighed in the coldness of his dormitory. He would have to work with her, but she wouldn't take all the credit. Oh no, she wouldn't.  
  
This was where war between hatred and love had begun.  
  
Hey guys!!!! What do you think? Well, I have a few more chapters written I just need to type them , so don't worry this story will be finished.  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
Mirrors Reflection: Thank you so much. Don't worry I'll keep writing.  
  
GroovyChick16: Thanks and I send you an e- mail.  
  
Alexia Anna: Thanks for your review. I know it's sad. It made me cry! ::sniff:: 


	4. Bitter memories from home and a shoulder...

Disclaimer: They're not mine. I know, it's sad. I'm just a girl who owns a mind.  
  
Emotions  
  
Chapter 4 "Bitter memories from home and a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Hermione dropped her bag on the couch of the Head Boy and Head Girl common room and plopped down beside it facing the fire. She had yet to meet the Head Boy. He was never there at any of the meetings.  
  
A sudden drawl brought Hermione out of her thoughts, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"  
  
She gasped and even thought she knew his voice all too well, she had to turn around to believe that indeed, Draco was there.  
  
His icy, cold, grey eyes looked bored at her from where he was leaning against the doorframe of his dormitory. He had grey pants and the Hogwarts uniform, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had loose the robes and his tie.  
  
She turned around again, pretending not to care for his presence and didn't answer nor replied. Draco chuckled and sat in a chair behind one of the two desks. He took out a quill and began taking notes and writing them in his parchment.  
  
Hermione, who had been having trouble breathing for she was alone with the subject of her desires, very quietly spoke, startling him. "You made it. You are Head Boy."  
  
He turned his cold eyes away from the paper and looked up, surprised, but managed to cover it with a cold smirk. "Just focus on your play, Granger, and don't come over mine, or you'll regret it." He then turned back to his paper.  
  
Hermione had expected something much worse coming from him, but she got no mudblood. She silently sighed in relief and gained some courage to ask, "Umm.when do you want to start with the project?"  
  
Draco sighed, frustrated, and closed the book harshly. Hermione jumped slightly but still gazed at the fire. "Preferably never, if only possible. Just let's get this over with as soon as can be." He said as he rounded the couch to address her directly. "And I'm warning you mudblood, one thing you do to fuck up my grade and I'll hex your life to hell." He whispered menacingly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, but continued to look at the flames, never once acknowledging his presence near her, slowly driving her mad. When she finally looked up to meet his eyes, he saw sadness and a lonely tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
Draco took a small step back, stunned by what he saw, and felt something inside his chest. A slight pain, annoying, that could only be defined as guilt when he heard he whisper. "Malfoy, why do you dislike me so much? The fact that I have non-magic parents not acceptable anymore. I grows old. Why haven't you grown up?" The sorrow in her voice made Draco shudder. "We're together in this project and Head duties, and unless we start getting along, I don't think we'll get far." She said.  
  
The guilt Draco felt earlier rose higher and intensified. He didn't know how to answer as to why he disliked her. She was right. He no longer hated her for being a mudblood. The Dark Lord was gone. His father still hated muggleborns but as seeing that he was slowly dying in a hospital bed, he no longer cared for them. And his mother. Draco mentally smiled. Narcissa Malfoy never really hated muggles. His father kept her locked in his beliefs, but she was always a fair and caring person.  
  
"I've grown up." He said. "I don't hate you. I don't know you either." His mind was full of thoughts, swirling. He had changed. He hated no one now. But his pride and what others would say was so important to him that he didn't dare to make it known.  
  
"You said you've grown up. Then why can't you leave the past in the past, where it belongs? Why do you keep rarely talking to me as if we were in second year, hating me for.for being a muggleborn?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. He sat in the couch, as far from her as possible. "People change, Draco."  
  
Draco quickly looked up to find blushing furiously as she realized that she had addressed him by his first name. He slightly smiled a cold smile, unable to control the thought of how pleasurable his name sounded in her voice, before replacing it with a frown. "I guess.some hearts don't." He whispered as sudden memories from occurrences in the Malfoy Manor came back to him.  
  
Hermione frowned. He looked as if he was hurting, but she didn't know if she rather stay or leave him alone. Sudden curiosity shot up inside of her, but she held it back. "Draco?" She asked trying to change the subject because it pained her to see him bitter, and he turned to her confused. "Why don't we go to the library? It's still open and maybe we can get a few books." She said hesitantly, fearing he might act reckless, because she was talking to him quite civilized.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and left the couch, walking up to his desk and handed some books to Hermione. "Here, I got these. Read them over and tell me what you want to create. Although we better start with the potion first." He sat beside her, reading the potions' book, while Hermione read the Transfigurations.  
  
The sudden curiosity she felt earlier settled in her stomach at great pressure, and the question blurted out from her lips, before she could stop it. "What did he do to you to make you so cold, to mark your heart?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her question, but the peaceful feeling in the room, and that voice that made him confess, possessed him to answer truthfully. "You want to know now, but as soon as I tell you, you'd regret asking that to me." He said.  
  
Hermione hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Was it that terrible?" she whispered. She didn't know why but as his muscles shook and rolled beneath her hand a warm smile spread in her face, but vanished quickly when she glanced at him and saw his sad eyes staring into the fire. Once again, she didn't know why but her blood ran cold, thinking of what his father could've possibly done.  
  
He laughed bitterly and shrugged off her hand. "You have no idea." He got up, went to his desk and pretended to work, while Hermione sat thinking. "But he's sick and he's still my father, after all."  
  
Finally, after much awkward silence, Draco grabbed his things and proceeded to his dormitory. But, out of nowhere, he heard Hermione whisper. "Draco? E- even though, you don't like me much.I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Draco looked stunned for a moment but quickly recovered, closing his door softly.  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione whispered softly to herself as a crystal tear ran down her cheek. "I'll be your shoulder to cry on."  
  
Thanks to:  
  
GroovyChick16: thanks for keeping the reviews coming.  
  
Ernie: Thanks Ernie. I have lots of chapters written already! 


	5. I think

Disclaimer: Although, I really wish to own them, all these wonderful characters belong to J.K.Rowling. In this disclaimer, I'd like to thank her for creating an inspiration for many people.  
  
Emotions  
  
Chapter 5: "I Think."  
  
The weekend arrived all too quickly for Hermione, Harry, and Ron, who were waiting anxiously to take a trip to Hogsmeade and start looking for Christmas gifts, even though they were still in November.  
  
"What are you going to get your parents this year, Hermione?" Ron asked, as soon as they got off the carriages.  
  
"I.what?.oh umm, I don't know. I guess some candies or maybe one of those bewitched frames with a picture I got last summer of us. Yes, they'll like that." Hermione answered distractedly.  
  
She was too busy gazing at him, looking quite alone. Walking into the Three Broomsticks, head down, all covered in a black cloak, guarding him from the winter cold. Sadness overflowed her body and she let out a tiny sigh, disappointed.  
  
Harry nudged her slightly. "Hey, you all right?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's start shopping."  
  
They went inside Honeydukes and looked around, browsing. "Hey, 'Mione, you still haven't told us who's Head Boy."  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink and she let out a little surprise scream. "Oh.I must've forgotten, but you already have some idea of whom he is."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he and Harry looked intently at Hermione. "Don't tell me. Malfoy. Please tell me it's not him."  
  
Hermione smiled softly. "Sorry, Ron. He is Head Boy."  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Harry looked at her suspiciously. "I would never find sharing a dormitory with Malfoy funny."  
  
Her smile vanished and she quietly answered. "We do not share a dormitory. Just the common room. I have my own room. Besides, it's not that bad." She finished quietly while pretending to find the candies interesting.  
  
Ron coughed loudly and said. "Excuse me? Are you saying that Malfoy has not been bothering you all this time? I find that quite unbelievable."  
  
Hermione looked rather annoyed when she turned around. "Oh please. You can't say anything against him now, because ever since school started he has said nothing bad to you, or you." She pointed to Harry.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to object but closed it again, finding Hermione's words were true. After a second he nodded, completely missing the fact that Hermione was standing up for Malfoy. "You know, that's true. I hadn't even notice. I guess he got tired."  
  
Ron laughed suddenly as they neared the Three Broomsticks and with his mouth full of chocolate he said. "Maybe he got blackmail from Moody. You know, after being a ferret. Must've left quite a shock on Malfoy."  
  
'He looked so sweet.' Hermione smiled softly as the memory came back to her.  
  
They entered the Three Broomsticks and found it was full of people. They waved to Madam Rosmerta and Harry and Hermione sat in a corner, where they watched all the clients. Ron arrived ten seconds later with three butterbeers in his hands and laid them on the table. Hermione's hands were so cold that when she touched the warm glass, she smiled and relaxed.  
  
Harry brought up the conversation after taking a sip of his butterbeer. "You know, I find it odd that Malfoy hasn't been bothering us. I've barely seen him, now that I think back. Do you think he's up to something?" He asked.  
  
Ron was busy looking at the river of people coming in and out of the place and merely shrugged as he spotted a certain Hufflepuff and his pairing for the project, Susan Bones.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at her drink, apparently finding it fascinating but spoke quietly. "I think that he's changed. I think he's no longer an evil, snotty kid. Maybe something happened to him that made him someone whom we can befriend." She finished shyly.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, incredulous, as if the mere thought of Malfoy changing was absurd. "Do you really think that's possible? I mean, do you really think that he, whom we used to hate, he, who used to call us names, can change?"  
  
Ron, who came out of his trance, spoke up. "He can. After what happened to him, it is possible." He said.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Ron took a sip of his butterbeer and leaned closer, as if fearing someone might hear him. "His father died. It was all over the papers. They said it was a rare sickness and I think he was the one who pulled Malfoy into acting the way he did with us and with the whole school. Maybe he was never that mean and his father pushed him into it, although we can't know for sure." He explained.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy died?" Harry asked, quite shocked.  
  
"Yeah and it doesn't look suspicious to me. It is known that some of the Malfoys have died because of the same sickness. His wife talked to the press about it. She seemed sad but quite relieved, as a matter of fact. As for me, I don't think we're ever going to have problems with Malfoy anymore."  
  
Hermione, who listened quietly to the whole conversation stared at the figure that sat in the far corner, opposite from them. 'So that's why he's so depressed and silent.' She thought.  
  
"Is that him?" Harry nodded toward the corned that Hermione was earlier looking at.  
  
"Yeah. Have you noticed that ever since his father died he's not around Crabbe and Goyle anymore? He walks around with Blaise. He looks so small, pretty sad to watch. His father may have not been that best, but still he was his father."  
  
Hermione watched as Draco talked slowly with Blaise. He looked deep in thought and tired. He knew, in the beginning of the year, that his father had not been well, but never expected to hear from his mother so soon, telling him that Malfoy senior passed away.  
  
Harry's voice brought her back to reality. "So maybe he's changed. With Voldemort gone and his father not binding ties on him, he may be different. After all, he helped Dumbledore with the Death Eaters too."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "Want to try?"  
  
Ron looked confused. "Huh? Try what?"  
  
Hermione answered impatiently. "Do you want to try and make him, you know, like our friend?"  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, with his shoulders dropped and talking with Zabini. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Come on. Why not? He'll never be different if we don't try." Hermione stood.  
  
Ron stood up too. "You know, she's right. There's nothing to lose."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, let's go then."  
  
They walked slowly and hesitant to where Blaise and Draco sat. As soon as they neared the table, Blaise stopped talking and looked up. Draco looked up after him and his brow furrowed. What were they doing there? He had said nothing to them, there was no reason why they should address him.  
  
Blaise looked from Draco to Harry and Ron, and he could also see Hermione standing shyly behind them. Suddenly, Draco spoke. "Yes?" he asked, looking confused, but managed a cold glare.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry and Harry said. "Uh.we were just wondering if you'd like ot play Quidditch with us, after we return to Hogwarts." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows at Blaise, who just shrugged his shoulders. Draco turned ot them and knew why they were trying to be nice to him. "I don't need you pity, Potter, neither yours Weasley. So, I see no point in you being here." His voice sounded tired and weak.  
  
Harry, once again, looked toward Ron before he replied. "I lost someone too, Malfoy. It is time you stop hiding. We'll be in the field when we return." With that he and Ron walked off.  
  
Hermione was left behind fidgeting nervously. "He's right. You should stop hiding. There's nothing left to do." And with that she closed the gap between them, kissed his cheek quickly, and ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco sat shocked and numb, but came off his daze when he saw Blaise smiling softly, surprise written on his face. "What?" Draco asked.  
  
Blaise held his hands up in defence and said. "Nothing.but they're right, you know? I'll be in Zonko's." He got up and walked outside the Three Broomsticks, leaving a thoughtful Draco behind.  
  
_____________________________________________-  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
xXxEmeraldxXx: Thank you so much!  
  
Brittany: Thanks girl! I'll try to keep it up!  
  
lilsteves: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it.  
  
babmidnight: Thank you so very much! I hope you still like it!  
  
Heather Malfoy: I cried too! It made me so sad. Thank you lots for your review 


	6. I never knew

Ok I decided to change the title peeps. Bt it's still the same author, same story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me please. I just own a body, heart and soul. Wouldn't want to lose those. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling except the plot. Enjoy!  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 6 " I never knew."  
  
________________________________  
  
Draco walked inside the entrance hall of Hogwarts, still lost inside his thoughts. Why had the kiss affect him so much? Why did it matter? It wasn't even a kiss, just a peck on the cheek. He had experienced better and so much more, and with a few girls. Then why did he shudder every time he thought about it? The strange thing was it didn't matter to him whom she was anymore. Normally, the thought of getting a kiss from Hermione Granger would have disgusted him. But, that wasn't the case anymore. He couldn't help but smile as he went up to his room.  
  
By the time he was halfway up the stairs, Harry and Ron were coming down to go to the field. "Hey, Malfoy." Ron called. "Coming with us?"  
  
Draco slightly smiled in appreciation. "No, but thanks. I still have to catch up with the project." And without another word, he continued his journey.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "He changed." But Ron merely furrowed his brow. _______________________________________  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate in the project within her hands, but she couldn't focus. She ran her eyes aimlessly through the pages of the book and thought, 'How could I have been so stupid? Why did I go and do that? It'll ruin everything. He won't even look at me now.'  
  
She was pacing in front of the fire. The portrait of Sir Cadogan suddenly opened and Draco came in. She was so nervous and stunned to even realize it was him. But when he addressed her, she jumped. "So, umm.Her- Hermione, have you decided yet?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and she blushed as she asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco looked at the books laid in the couch. "The charm for Transfiguration."  
  
Hermione turned ten shades of red and replied as she sat and opened a book, dropping several in the process. "Oh, umm, yes. I thought we could do IAcerbus Stella/I, but I don't know what to do for Potions." She said.  
  
Draco took off his robe and picked up the books. He sat beside Hermione and said "IAcerbus Stella/I it is. Here, look over this book and I'll look these over." Their hands brushed and she looked away.  
  
Hermione, with trembling hands, opened the book and began looking over a few pages, taking continuous glances at Draco, only to find him smiling softly, his eyes still glued to the book. 'He's cute when he smiles.' She thought, but found sadness, for she knew she may never see him smiling for her.  
  
They sat silently for a few more minutes until a noise in the window startled them and brought their faces to look upon an owl, pecking at the window.  
  
Draco got up and opened the window, allowing the brown owl to fly and pose beside some books. Hermione took the letter from its beak and muttered to herself as the owl flew to the Owlery and Draco sat again. "Strange. This should've arrived at the Great Hall."  
  
She opened the letter and read slowly, occasionally smiling. Draco saw this and wondered. Who could possibly bring that smile to herself and make her write so fast to answer the letter as she was doing now?  
  
'Krum' He frowned. What did she see in him? Not that it mattered anyway, or that's what he thought.  
  
Hermione quickly closed the letter and headed for the portrait. Out of nowhere, and surprising himself, Draco said. "You can use mine, Hermione."  
  
She turned around and took hesitant steps toward him. "What?"  
  
Draco stood up and opened his dormitory. "My owl. You can use it. Needs a bit of exercise, anyway."  
  
Hermione blushed and slowly smiled. "Are you sure? It's not a big distance, I promise."  
  
He carried an big, black eagle owl on his shoulders and allowed her to attach the letter to its leg. She was so close to him that she thought she might faint. His nearness made her warm and tingly.  
  
"Take it to my parents, please." She said softly and walked clumsily backwards.  
  
Draco smirked and took the owl to the window, where it took off.  
  
They sat back down and loneliness crept through Draco. He has almost never received a letter from home. The very few of them were from his mother, who secretly wrote them. The rest were from his father, who wrote only to punish him in some way. What was like to have a real family? He never knew. True, his mother was always there for him and she always cared for and loved her son, but it was no the same.  
  
The continued looking through books and parchments until Draco said, barely above a whisper. "How does it feel? How does it feel to have a family?"  
  
Hermione looked horrified and confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How does it feel to receive letters from your family, telling you how much they miss you and love you? What do you feel when you see your parents after a long time and they embrace you? What does it feel to have a real family?"  
  
Hermione didn't dare to answer. It was obvious that he longed to feel a real family, but she couldn't bring herself to answer him. The pain and sorrow in his eyes made her feel the urge to just shut up and never make him feel more sadness and loneliness. How he longed to feel the warmth of a family. His father was gone, so there was no point in waiting for something that would never be there, even if he fought for it. And that thought angered him and made him feel trapped. Desperation was more than obvious in his words when he shook Hermione by the shoulders, angry beyond belief.  
  
"Answer me, damnit!" He yelled, as his angry eyes looked at Hermione, who was breathing rapidly and looked afraid. Of him.  
  
Draco let go of her and began pacing in front of the fire, occasionally taking books and throwing them across the room, frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed helplessly as he dropped himself on the floor, leaning against the couch, tired from yelling, wanting to feel what he never had.  
  
Hermione trembled. She was curled up at the end of the couch, watching Draco throughout his rage. She had to admit that she was scared. Scared of what his actions could bring. But most of all, she was angry. Angry at the man who took so much of Draco's life away.  
  
"Please, Hermione, please. I beg you. Tell me how it feels. I never knew there was a meaning beyond family. So, please, tell me that." His voice broke.  
  
He sobbed softly. Hermione crumbled and screamed inside as she saw tears trailing down his pale cheeks, reflecting pain and want. She suffered along with him. She felt his pain, inside her chest, making her feel suffocated, as if walls closed in on her.  
  
Draco felt lost and vulnerable. He could hardly breathe. It was too much. Why would he never feel the warmth and affection of a real home?  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped herself to the floor and held him close, like protecting a child from his greatest fear. He felt warm and safe, protected while being in her arms. All warning that was in his head before, fogged away, leaving him defenceless to her voice as she whispered tenderly. "Don't cry. It'll be okay. You can still have a family and home. You do have one."  
  
Draco buried his face in his arms and cried softly as he said. "You don't understand. No one does! Everyone thinks that being a Malfoy has only pros. Nobody sees the truth. No one will." He cried softly. His bloodshot eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic.  
  
Hermione pulled him softly to sit on the couch. His body felt limp and cold. Even though there was fire and it radiated warmth around the room, he was shivering. She sat too and looked him over, wanting to know if he was all right. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. His eyes were almost closed and glossy. Hermione gasped. Something inside of her was doing somersaults and butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Draco felt dozed off. He didn't care what he did tonight. The tiny lights inside his brain, telling him to not cross any more boundaries, suddenly clicked off, leaving him feeling alcoholized and sleepy. He wasn't thinking straight. His sight was blurry and unfocused. So he did the last thing he could ever think of doing.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide open and held shock. She was too stunned to react. Never in a million years she would expect Draco kissing her, so when he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers, she just closed her eyes and gave in. His lips were warm and experienced as he cupped her face gently in his hands and barely. He just caressed her lips with his own. She circled her arms around his neck, scared and hesitant, fearing that if she opened her eyes, she would be in her dormitory, cold and alone. She didn't know if Draco was aware of what he was doing, but she wasn't complaining. Draco's body became heavy above hers when he leaned back on the couch.  
  
The kiss stopped and she opened her eyes. Draco's head was lying in her chest. Their heartbeats and bodies molded together, feeling each other's warmth. He was asleep, Hermione realized. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of having him so close to her, wondering if she would be ever feeling the same again. Her mind was set in a frenzy with impossible dreams.  
  
That night just like others, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Thanks to:  
  
babmidnight: I'm glad you still do. I think her kissing him on the cheek would prove the great Gryffindor courage lol.  
  
FoxyChic4u: Thanks girl! I'm glad you consider mine a good story. =)  
  
blueeyedgodess07: Thanks a lot. I'll keep posting!  
  
xXxEmeraldxXx: Thank you lots! It's great to know people like what I write.  
  
GroovyChick16: I'm sorry girl. I must've forgotten. But, you know I thank you a lot for keeping up with the story. Love ya loads.  
  
Thanks to anyone who has read it. Please REVIEW!!!!!! =) 


	7. Alone, at last

Ok I decided to change the title, peeps. Bt it's still the same author, same story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me please. I don't know anything from Harry Potter, although wouldn't anyone of us want to own them, I bet all! Thanks guys!  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 7 " Alone, at last."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly. Ever since father was hospitalized, he felt cold at night, but he was unusually warm when he woke up. He was startled to feel a fully clothed body beneath him, thinking it might have been a meaningless night of passion, one of those nights he swore he would never have again. He stood up and turned to look at the lucky girl. His jaw might have hit the floor if it wasn't attached to his face.  
  
'Granger?' He thought to himself. 'No, we didn't.' Memories of yesterday's events slowly flooded his mind, his brain finally becoming focused. He looked at her face, looking so peaceful, her hair loose and dishevelled, her body curled up and innocent, in every sense of the word. 'Oh God.' He thought. He covered her body with a nearby blanket and stormed off to his dormitory.  
  
His brain was slowly remembering everything he did. He was so angry at himself for being weak. 'How could I've been so stupid? How the hell did I let myself become so.so weak?' He paced around his room. He banged his fist at the bathroom door and his knuckles started bleeding.  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered. Although he was so enraged that he wanted to scream and destroy everything he saw, he controlled himself and decided to take a shower.  
  
________________  
  
Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked at the ceiling for a moment and suddenly sat up straight, gasping and eyes wide. Was yesterday just a wonderful dream? Had they really hold a civilized conversation? She didn't know. She was so confused and at the same time, in heaven, almost. Her happiness subsided for a moment when she realized that the memory of his body against hers, his soft lips and the taste of his salty tears only made her fall harder in love, at his mercy.  
  
She softly sighed and walked to her room, taking a few things she would need for the shower she was planning to take. What would Harry and Ron think? Would they even understand? Not that it mattered, anyway, Draco would never fall in love, least of all with her.  
  
Little did she know that he was indeed, falling, hard and fast.  
  
_____________________  
  
He let the warm water relax him as it flowed around his body. He knew he was falling, but he couldn't understand why. They had only shared a few conversations, but yesterday's occurrences held a deeper meaning that none of both knew. They were too blind, hesitant or scared to notice. But he would never be able to go out with her, as much as he wanted to. What would Crabbe and Goyle think? Draco smirked as he thought of those two. They had grown smart over the last year, but nonetheless, they would always agree with him.  
  
'Pansy.' He thought. They had dated, yes. But, it never worked out. For Pansy had discovered that the love she had for Draco was not one that held attraction and besides she wasn't in love with him. She loved him, as a brother. For Pansy, Draco would always be the one she would protect, a young sibling. Draco, too, thought of Pansy as the sister he never had, being an only child. Nevertheless, her judgement and opinion did matter to him. He was worried of what she would say if he confessed his feelings for Hermione. The rest of the Slytherins didn't matter. They would go along with him. Voldemort was gone, so there was no point in sticking to his ideals. His mother would smile, he realized. She had always been a good person. His father. His father would have had a heart attack. He would have disowned his son.  
  
Draco opened his eyes as realization hit him, while allowing the warm water to trail over his back and hair. His father was not there anymore. He was gone and, as he felt slightly saddened, he couldn't help but feel quite relieved. He could almost hear his words, telling him how he disgraced the name of the family. His father was the biggest burden he had, keeping him from feeling. And now.that burden was gone.  
  
_______________________  
  
In her room, Hermione discarded her clothes slowly, and placed them on the bed. She wrapped a towel around her, let her hair fall past her shoulders and took out a new set of clothes from her closet. Lost in her thoughts and her mind set in a daze, she opened the door to the bathroom without knocking.  
  
As soon as she opened the door a soft cloud of steam warmed her face. That's when it slapped her in the face. The recognition that someone else was using the bathroom. And who else but the other resident of the Head Tower could use it? It was Draco.  
  
She could only see his silhouette through the fogged glass doors, but it was more than enough for her mouth to drop open, to make her eyes wide and to make her feel warmth rising to her cheeks in a profusely deep blush. She was halfway inside the room, when she dropped the set of clothes she carried and, with shaky legs, tiptoed to the door. In her struggle to keep quiet, she ran into a table that had many toiletries. The noise of dropping bottles startled both, Hermione and Draco.  
  
With the deep cloud of steam, he couldn't see who it was, but he already knew. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was on top of the doors. He wrapped it around his waist and slid the doors open. He watched with a soft, warm smile as she cursed and tried to pick the bottles, struggling to keep her towel around her body.  
  
"I'll fix it later." He said.  
  
Hermione, who had not seen him partly undressed before, blushed even more deeply and looked at everywhere but anything concerning his body. She clutched at her towel tightly and said. "Thanks.ugh.should I wait for a few more minutes?"  
  
Draco chuckled and closed the glass doors, "No, I'm finished. You can use the bathroom." He walked closer to her.  
  
Hermione, fearing the worst, looked up terrified and backed to the wall. Draco frowned at her sudden fear, but later understood that she was so innocent, in every sense of the word. She had never been kissed or held like he had done last night, so she was not very confident with herself. He stood directly in front of her and she shuddered slightly as she felt his lips gently grace her forehead.  
  
And, before he left her standing shocked and overjoyed, he whispered. "Thank you. For last night." And then, he left.  
  
Draco walked inside his room, changed and went off to enjoy the Saturday. Hermione, however, stood a bit longer to take her bath and did the same. ______________________________________________  
  
Hermione walked through the main halls in Hogwarts, smiling at familiar faces. Most of the whole school seemed to go home for the holidays. Many students walked here and there, carrying their trunks behind them. She spotted her two best friends at the main doors and walked forward to them.  
  
"Sure you don't want to come with us, Hermione?" Ron asked. He, Harry and Ginny were going back to the Burrow. Very few students would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled apologetically. "Yes sorry. I have to stay for Head duties." She shrugged.  
  
Harry grinned. "She stays for Malfoy."  
  
Instantly, Harry walked behind Ron and out of Hermione's way, who looked fuming, a red blush over her face. "Harry! That's not true. I have duties, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He nodded.  
  
"Why would she stay for the ferret boy?" Ron asked, looking slightly amused and disgusted.  
  
Hermione shot a warning glance at Harry, who kept silent. "I'm not staying for that horrible git. He's just an arrogant, self-centred, horrib." She choked on her own words, because when she looked behind Ron's shoulder, she saw the familiar pair of grey striking eyes.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, as if challenging for Hermione to continue. She didn't. Instead, she kept quiet and looked nervously at her feet. Draco smirked but his eyes looked slightly saddened. He stepped forward into her circle and stood in front of her. She looked away. Harry and Ron said nothing, for the first time.  
  
"I'm not too eager to spend the holidays with you either, Granger, but at least, I don't complain openly about it." He said and turned to Harry and Ron. "Excuse me." He then walked toward Pansy, who looked worried about Draco's frown.  
  
Hermione sighed and she, Harry and Ron walked outside toward the carriages that would take them to the station in Hogsmeade, thinking, 'Why did I say that? Because I don't want suspicions going on. Maybe Harry and Ron do understand.oh.and Draco, he looked so calm, so controlled. And I hurt him. And it hurts, deep inside me.'  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Are you all right?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco looked up and smiled sadly. "Yeah.I'm fine."  
  
"You know, you're very good at lying to everybody, Draco, but not me." She smiled.  
  
He paled slightly. How could he explain to Pansy all that he was feeling? Pansy was a pureblood, but he didn't exactly know if she hated muggleborns or accepted them, as few of her family members did. He would keep it secret, even if he didn't want to.  
  
"You're right." He said. "I just wanted to go with mother for Christmas. I don't want her to be alone."  
  
Pansy patted his back gently and grabbed her trunk. "I'll go over your house. Don't worry, you have to stay. Well, I don't want the train to leave me. I have to get vengeance on Millicent. She inked my hair. See you later." Pansy kissed his cheek and hurried to the carriages.  
  
Off in the distance, he watched Hermione hug Ron and Harry goodbye. A gentle pang of jealousy struck him and he fled to the Head dormitory, preparing for the next day's trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Bye, Hermione. Send us an owl if ferret boy is bothering you." Ron waved.  
  
Hermione smiled and waved back. When they faded, she turned around and gazed at the glowing castle. "I'll make it up to you. Alone, at last." ______________________________________  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Jade Green: Thanks a lot! I'll keep writing!  
  
AllySweet: Thanks girl! I couldn't wait to write it!  
  
FriedRice025: Yes they did really kiss, briefly but it was a kiss wasn't it? Thanks!  
  
babmidnight: He didn't go berserk, so it's okay. Thanks a lot!  
  
GroovyChick16: Girl, I am soooo sorry. Thanks for reviewing, you were the second person you reviewed my story, but thanks all the same!  
  
dark_malfoy: I hope you didn't die!! LOL I'm soo glad that you liked it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks a lot! You don't know how much it means to me.  
  
clau_hogwarts-writer: You know how much I thank you. Thanks for all the support throughout the story. I like yours as well, but please keep updating! Oh and Lucius? Hell yeah, baby. He does have 100% sex appeal! Damn I love him.  
  
Marpessa: Thanks Lindsay! I'll keep reviewing your stories! I don't have much time noe, but I'll definitely try. Thanks once again! 


	8. The Unexpected

Hey guys.I hope you like this!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Currently my only possession is my being and bunch of homework, granted from the devils at school. Don't sue please!  
  
NOTE: BLAISE ZABINI IS A MALE IN THIS STORY. IF YOU KNOW SPANISH AND READ THE SPANISH VERTION OF THE BOOK, YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT IN CHAPTER 7 "THE SORTING HAT" IT SAYS THAT BALISE ZABINI WAS SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN. SORTED IN SPANISH IS SELECCIONADO. IN THIS CASE THE WORD ENDS IN 'O' NOT IN 'A' WHICH MEANS THAT HE IS A MALE. Any doubts? E-mail me!  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 8 "The Unexpected."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Hermione woke up early, anxious to get on with the day. The trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled to start an hour after breakfast, lasting all through an hour after lunch.  
  
She opened the door to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, she dressed in simple jeans and a red, long sleeved shirt. Its color accented her cinnamon eyes defined curls. She grabbed her cloak and cautiously opened her dormitory and peeked down the stairs, looking at the common room. She saw no one and hurriedly walked downstairs and through the portrait hole.  
  
Ever since she called him an arrogant git, she feared to come across him. The night before, after she watched Harry and Ron go, she went into their common room, nervous of facing him. She feared an encounter with him. But, with both sharing the same common room, the meeting would be inevitable.  
  
As soon as the portrait swung open, she saw his pale frame sleeping on the couch. Strands of his blonde hair covered his eyes, and she walked quietly to him. She didn't contain herself and reached out to push his hair out of his face. Draco's eyes suddenly opened and his hand shot up to grab her wrist. "After your words earlier, Granger." he had said, "You don't deserve to touch me." God, he didn't mean that, but he hid it with resentment in his voice.  
  
He saw it.  
  
He saw the regret that desperately screamed in Hermione's eyes. But she had hurt him.  
  
The last sight she saw of him that night was as he stood up and slammed shut the door of his chambers, leaving her a feeling of coldness, even though the flames danced in the fireplace.  
  
That had happened yesterday night, and now, as she finished walking down the stairs she was determined, more than ever, to make it up for him.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall, not surprised to see a lonely wound table, replacing the ones of the Houses, setting places for about forty people. Many of the seats were taken already. The teachers sat in their usual place in the Head Table. The headmaster and all the teachers chatted harmoniously.  
  
Hermione saw Parvati and Lavander sitting and she walked over to them, and sat in an empty place beside them.  
  
"Morning, Hermione." Parvati said, smiling broadly.  
  
Hermione smiled back and said, "Good morning. Why are you so happy?"  
  
Lavander let out a little shriek. "Oh.Haven't you heard? There's going to be a ball!"  
  
Hermione looked around the table. There were forty people there. Among the Gryffindors, there was Lavander, Parvati, Seamus and herself. In the Hufflepuff part, there was Hannah Abbot, Justin Flinch-Fletchey and a few younger ones. Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw was there along with her friends and a few guys. Hermione turned to look directly in front of her, towards the Slytherins.  
  
Her eyes met his icy grey ones and heat began rising in her cheeks. His eyes showed no emotion such as hate. Maybe it wasn't too late. She mentally slapped herself to break his gaze, which was becoming so strong, she could hardly breathe. She continued to look at his company, which included Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and some giggling, younger girls that were looking intently at Justin. She also noticed that Blaise kept grinning at Lavander, while she giggled and blushed uncontrollably. She frowned. 'A ball?'  
  
Hermione leaned to the side and asked Lavander, "A ball? But we're only about forty people here. Don't you think that a ball requires more people?"  
  
Parvati too joined the conversation and shrugged, "I guess, but still it's going to be fun."  
  
Hermione agreed by nodding her head and began eating her breakfast, fighting the urge to steal one more glance at a certain Slytherin.  
  
Draco stared intently at Hermione during breakfast, until Blaise's chuckle brought him out of his trance. He had been watching Lavander throughout the year and now, it seemed, he was preparing to make his move.  
  
Draco nudged Blaise, "I thought you only went for Slytherins." He said.  
  
Blaise laughed quietly, "I thought you did too. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Panic settled in the pit of Draco's stomach and he frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh?.maybe a certain muggleborn Gryffindor?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Yeah, sure. What makes you think that I'd go for a mudblood. I think she," he said pointing to Lavander, "has affected you."  
  
"I may be wrong," Blaise said, "but the way you look at her and the way she looks at you gives me another impression." He then excused himself from the table.  
  
But before he could go anywhere, Draco stopped him, and whispered pleadingly. "You're my best friend, mate. Hush it up, alright? Don't say a word."  
  
Blaise smirked. "If I couldn't keep any secrets, the whole school, by now, would know the Granger kissed you in Hogsmeade. But I do know when to keep quiet, Draco." Blaise turned and exited the Great Hall.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A line of forty students exited the carriages and scattered through Hogsmeade, wandering the streets, looking for nothing in particular, except for Hermione Granger.  
  
She had time to look for a gift for Draco, but it wasn't enough for her. Her mind was completely out of ideas for what to buy him. After all he had everything he wanted. How could he not? He now carried the responsibility of his father's fortune ad could afford anything he wanted. But, as she spotted Dervish & Banges hope rose inside of her. All sorts of Christmas gifts of last minute were displayed. She walked inside the store.  
  
A kind, old woman approached her, "Good morning, dear." Are you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes.umm.I'm looking for something useful, but with a deep meaning. Something that shows how much I care for that person."  
  
The woman smiled. "Ah! I see there's a young man involved. Well, dear, I have something here that might just be what you're looking for." The woman walked behind the counter and rummaged through some boxes. "Here it is." The lady handed Hermione a box with silver linings and a lock. She opened it and peered inside.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'It's perfect.' She thought. "I'll take it." She paid for her purchase and left.  
  
After she returned to Hogwarts and had dinner, she went into her dormitory, without meeting Draco, and slept nervously, awaiting for Christmas Day to arrive.  
  
____________________________  
  
Christmas arrived too slowly for Hermione, but at last she had awakened in it. Grabbing her robe, she went downstairs quickly and found several Christmas presents neatly wrapped. She smiled softly seeing that between the ones Draco received, hers was placed. She sat and looked at the presents then she began opening them.  
  
The first one was from her parents. They sent a letter along with a dark red dress. She smiled and thanked them silently. They had just solved her problem of what to wear at the ball.  
  
Second was Harry. He gifted a beautiful journal along with a quill.  
  
Third were the Weasleys. Along with a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Ron sent a new bag.  
  
At last, she noticed a gift from Hagrid. It was a necklace made of black leather.  
  
She made a quick spell and all the mess disappeared. She then showered and dressed to have breakfast, never once seeing Draco.  
  
______________________________  
  
Draco woke up a little late, feeling relaxed and happy for once. He showered, dressed and walked groggily downstairs. He glanced at the Christmas tree and saw five presents for him. He walked curiously toward the couch and opened his presents slowly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle got him a new set of parchments. Pansy sent candies and chocolate frogs. Blaise, a refill of potions for Potion Class. Hermione. He frowned. 'She got me a present.' His heart was beating furiously inside his ribcage and he carefully undid the wrapping. A nice black box with silver linings rested on his lap. His curiosity was peaked. There was only one was of finding what it was. It opened with a soft click. Inside and between safe fabrics rested a beautiful green and silver quill. It shone brightly as the sun rays entered through the windows that had their curtains drawn. Beside it, there was a note:  
  
Draco, Forgive me. There are no words that can say how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of it. I hope you find in yourself the power to forgive me. Happy Christmas. Yours, Hermione.  
  
By now, his chest was wildly beating because of his heart. He was Draco in her eyes, the person and soul. Not only galleons and body. He put the quill in the box and placed it aside. The last gift rested inside a beautifully wrapped green box. He leaned down, grabbed it and took off the silver ties. His hand was slightly shaking. He knew what was inside it. Great responsibilities. With all the courage in him, he opened it.  
  
Expensive, silver textures covered two black velvet boxes. Before he opened them, he read his mothers letter:  
  
My son, Happy Christmas, Draco. This may not be the best Christmas of your life, but we must move on. I always loved your father and you dearly, and will always do. He loved you too, he just didn't know how to show it. It is my wish that you accept the Family's Responsibilities. In a year, you are out of Hogwarts and will acquire a career of your choice. However, there is something I must ask of you, before you receive your father's fortune. Get married, Draco. Get yourself a nice, young woman and have a family. You are old enough to take responsibilities. I send you this and I hope you use them. All my love, Your mother.  
  
Draco sat stunned reading his mother's letter over. She wanted him to get married. And he knew he was to choose a bride before graduating. Who in the world could that girl be? He decided to wait until later to decide. Surely, there were other girls than Pansy or Millicent. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to a brown eyed girl, muggleborn. She could be. 'No' he thought. 'she could never love me. Oh.but she can.' Draco smiled. 'I will show her.'  
  
Draco glanced inside the box and took the first velvet box in his hands. His slender fingers slightly shook as he opened it. His eyes closed and he meditated the responsibility and greatness his mother's gift implied. Inside the box rested a silver ring band. On top of it rested a snake's eye entwined between a dragon's body. The small green eye glowed softly. Draco placed it in his finger and sighed. This seemed liked if his destiny and future was just signed.  
  
He left the box aside and took the other one, opening it. Inside there was a simple silver ring with a soft glowering diamond resting on top. A single snakelike line surrounded the diamond. It was too small to fit his fingers, except for his pinky. He grinned as he recognized it as his future bride's ring. He closed the box and took the two boxes to his dormitory and put them in his trunk. He exited the common room, wearing the Malfoy crest band on his finger.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ILOVERON4EVER: I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks a lot!  
  
Lady Jade Green: Thanks a lot girl!!!!!! My muses left me for a while but I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
babmidnight: Thank you very much! They do care A LOT for each other. I guess they'll have to wait.  
  
xXxEmeraldxXx: I loved that part too girl! I figured Draco would look really sexy doing that! Thank you loads!!  
  
Not many reviews as before. :( Please please please review!!!!!!!! 


	9. Torturous Affections

Disclaimer: I swear I just want to play with them a little. I'll place them back on the shelf! LOL Kidding. Nothing of this is mine except the plot.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 9 "Torturous Affections"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Draco walked downstairs and sat with his Slytherin friends in the table. He ate slowly and nervously. Tonight he would do something he never thought of doing, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Occasionally, he glanced at the doors of the Great Hall, looking for Hermione, but he was suddenly startled by a teasing voice.  
  
"She already ate." Draco turned around to find Blaise grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco sneered.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "I thought we had been through this, mate. You told me yesterday to keep quiet, so I am hushing it up, but don't deny it. I would be wrong."  
  
Draco sighed and nodded. "You're right, you're right. I just don't see us as a possible relationship."  
  
Blaise grinned madly once again before saying. "If I were you, I would take sir Cadogan more seriously." Draco sat confused as Blaise noticed Lavander passing the Great Hall and he dashed after her.  
  
___  
  
Draco ran. He was running so hard he would probably pass out. But it didn't matter. He had to get to sir Cadogan fast. What did Blaise say that? Maybe because he overheard Hermione talking to the portrait. Yes, that could be the best answer. If Draco envied something about Blaise, it was his ability to go unnoticed whenever he wanted to. He could be in the same room as Draco was and he would never be heard. It was one of the Slytherin traits and Blaise had his quite more developed. He knew what sneaking up on people truly was.  
  
Draco stumbled, out of breath, in front of sir Cadogan's portrait. Sir Cadogan was asleep, but Draco needed answers so he tried to wake him up by talking loudly. It worked.  
  
Sir Cadogan nearly jumped and began swinging his sword furiously, scaring off his horse. "Dragons and monsters! Come out from where you hide, dishonoured! Leaving a knight without his horse! How indecent! You! You, coward bloke!" he said pointing to Draco.  
  
Draco frowned frustrated. He needed answers, now. "Shut your yap, old man." He said and then, to be as less suspicious as possible, he asked. "Is the Head Girl inside?"  
  
Sir Cadogan's battle face softened sharply and he smiled. "Ah...looking for Lady Granger, I see." He said with a suspicious smile. "Tell me, young knight, do you know by any chance who is haunting the lady?" he asked.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and tried to be as uninterested as he could be. "Sir Cadogan, you old bloke, stop talking in riddles and answer promptly for once. Who is haunting the girl?"  
  
The portrait smiled, but soon that smile disappeared. Although Draco could still see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, sir Cadogan answered seriously. "A dragon, young sir, a terrible dragon is haunting her, but most of all...her heart." He remembered the night he talked with Hermione and saw her crying. The portrait was seriously concerned and decided to take matters between paintings.  
  
Draco, dumbfounded and confused, slid down the wall opposite from the knight. He was trying to put two and two together but his mind just didn't answer to his tries. But then it hit him. Hit him like a ton of bricks over his whole body as tiny summersaults danced inside his stomach at the sudden hope. It was him, he hoped. He was the dragon. 'But how?' he frowned. It didn't matter anymore. He was going to look after her, to love her and protect her. Oh yes, it was all coming along.  
  
Draco said the password to the portrait and went into his common room. After an hour of planning he came out again and went to the Great Hall, trying to pass up time.  
  
___  
  
Hermione, Parvati, Lavander, Padma and Hannah walked through Hogwarts' main gates and stepped in the soft ground covered with snow. They were just killing time. The ball wouldn't be starting for a few hours and slowly, the clock tickled time by. The soft, cold breeze blew at their faces.  
  
Each girl was lost in their thoughts and not noticed that Hannah had stayed behind. Hermione, being the only one who noticed it, turned around. She smiled as Hannah held her index finger to her mouth, signaling to stay quiet and cupped a small snowball in her other hand. Hermione grinned softly. She mortified, dying inside, wondering if Draco received her gift, but she also had the right to have fun. She made a snowball in her hands and grinned at Hannah before both girls threw the snowballs at Padma and Lavander.  
  
Parvati turned around abruptly and screamed. "Snowball fight!"  
  
Five girls ran in the grounds of Hogwarts covered in snow and attacking each other.  
  
Little did they know that one of them was being intently watched by the prince of Slytherin himself.  
  
Draco watched with hopeful and shining eyes as Hermione laughed while being tackled to the ground by Padma. He was watching through one of the Great Hall's windows. His mind was at such nervousness that his heartbeat could practically be heard, but by just watching her, his mind relaxed and his breathing slowed down. Why did he felt that?  
  
"For being the prince of Slytherin and a Malfoy," a sneaking voice said. "You should really take some lessons."  
  
Draco jumped at the voice and turned around to find Blaise smirking. "God damnit, Zabini! I know you are good at it and all, but stop sneaking up on people!" Draco hissed, and then in an indignant tone he said. "And what the hell did you mean by that?"  
  
Blaise laughed and pointed out the window. "Why don't you go with her?"  
  
Draco looked incredously at Blaise, looking for some trace of foolishness but he seemed serious. "What the fuck, Blaise? Mate, you know you have all my trust, but what the hell's the matter with you? I can't just go with her. People will talk"  
  
Blaise looked through the window. "It seems to me that she's alone." He pointed.  
  
Draco, too, peered out the window and saw Lavander and Hermione waving the rest of the girls goodbye. "Get out of here. You're both stupid and blind. She's with Brown."  
  
Blaise smirked and, before he went out the Hall, he said. "That's exactly my point."  
  
Draco just ignored him and continued looking out the window.  
  
___  
  
Hermione sighed softly as she watched, from the bench she was sitting, Lavander smiling and laughing joyfully as Blaise grabbed her waist and spun her through the air. They looked so happy, in love. She was envious, envious of what they had, which she only dreamt of having. Love. Oh, but fate does amaze sometimes.  
  
She was all alone, in the winter chill. The rest of the girls had gone to get ready, but she didn't need that much time. Blaise and Lavander had ran off to Merlin knows where. Hermione had been staring off at the grounds for a long time, until she got a weird feeling. Someone was watching her. She could feel those eyes boring her being. She felt trapped. Shaking slightly, she turned around, still sitting.  
  
He was there, standing awkwardly. His aristocratic face and elegance, chilled by the winter wind. She could stay there forever, mesmerized by his only being. She could live, dreaming forever of the way he stood there, the wind blowing the soft strands of blonde hair. His pale cheeks becoming ever so light pink. His parted lips trembling slightly as his breath passed through them in a gentle cloud.  
  
A small smile framed his face as he spoke. "Hey."  
  
Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and looked at her hands, resting them softly in her lap.  
  
He smiled softly and walked up to the bench she was sitting in. "May I?" He asked as he gestured to the empty space beside her. She shrugged.  
  
Hermione was being unusually quiet through the whole encounter. What if he didn't like the quill she sent him? The worst thoughts were running through her head, but her mind blacked out as soon as she heard him whisper. "Thank you."  
  
She knew what he was talking about and smiled while nodding. "You're welcome."  
  
Draco sighed softly and said. "No, Hermione. I really thank you. I...as unbelievable as this sounds...I want to apologize for the trouble I've caused you."  
  
Hermione turned her eyes at him. "No. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. They're not true."  
  
Draco stared off at the lake. "Some of them are."  
  
She didn't say anything but grinned. Draco gazed at her suspiciously. "Why are you grinning like that?"  
  
Suddenly a ball of snow crashed at the back of his head and Hermione ran off laughing. He, being the Malfoy that he was, always alert, ran off right after her. The cold air hit her lungs as she ran and laughed. However, he was too fast for her and soon she felt two strong arms that grasped her waist and balanced them out.  
  
They fell into the soft snow, both laughing so hard that their warm breaths mingled with the air in clouds. Draco was the first to stop the laughter, sensing their compromising position. She was flat on the snow, and he laid on top of her, keeping her warm. Their legs were tangled.  
  
She was so beautiful. The way her cheeks reddened, her eyes shone with happiness, the way her hair mixed with snow, creating an aura around her, amazed and softened him inside. Never in his life had he felt so powerful. It wasn't power of sexuality, eagerness, but a more spiritual power. The kind of power that was kept locked down within his heart and soul, waiting to be awakened, by the love that could break off those hard, cold walls. It amazed him. And scared him.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing. Draco had stopped laughing some time ago. She felt warm and shivery, hearing him laugh so honestly, with no cruelty behind the sound. For the first time, Hermione saw how he steadied himself, with his certainly cold hands, from crushing over her. Her breathing and heartbeat increased after she saw how he was leaning closer. His eyes seemed to pierce with and intense look and she closed her eyes, praying the gods he'd do it. And he did.  
  
His strands of hair brushed her forehead as his lips sent delicious torture through her being. They were soft and gentle as they moved over her silk and hesitant lips. She was scared, he could feel it. Scared of what? Getting hurt? Maybe...things were going too fast for her.  
  
He pulled away and watched her. Her eyes remained closed and a soft smile toyed in her mouth. He leaned down again, anticipating another kiss, but cold snow hit him square in the face. Hermione squealed beneath him like a happy child. He allowed her to escape his embrace and she fled, while Draco chased her with snowballs. Time passed away quickly and soon Hermione retired to get ready. She was, after all, going to the Gryffindor Tower, not the Head.  
  
___  
  
Draco sat on his usual seat in the round table. The teachers and headmaster were among students that evening. Most of the girls had sat too, but two Gryffindors were missing. He constantly stared at the entrance of the Great Hall, hoping he would see her. At last, after much longing and anxiety, Lavander and Hermione stepped in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco just gaped at the girl who warmed his heart. Too stunned and unfocused to notice anything else, he didn't see Blaise standing up and greet Lavander. He, however, certainly focused on Hermione.  
  
She was dressed in her parents' gift. A dark red dress that reached up just below her knees. Her accented, chestnut coloured hair was tied in half a ponytail with a few strands left out to frame her face. No make-up whatsoever, except for lip balm, and she still looked like an angel.  
  
Before he could react, she had already taken her place in front of him, next to Parvati. She smiled at the elder and scanned the table. Her eyes came across Draco and she gasped.  
  
He was devishily handsome. His blonde hair was left to a point where it brushed his eyes and he, ever so casually, would run his hand through it. His black attire consisted of plain slacks and a silk button up shirt. The lights emitted from every candle in the room gave his shirt a shiny complexion and the found the unnerving sensation of looking up into his eyes.  
  
A striking grey. A few sparks of blue, here and there, but mostly a clouded grey. Colour of coldness, contradicted by the warmth that they radiated when he caught her staring. He smirked slyly and she blushed, feeling a sudden interest in the plate before her. Quite gratefully, she looked up at Dumbledore, who had risen and taken the attention of the present students.  
  
"Ah...another Christmas together." He smiled. "May this new coming year bring you happiness and joy. Tonight, let's not keep feelings to ourselves. Tonight, we dance." He flicked his wand and shiny instruments appeared near the Great Doors, followed closely by the ghosts residing Hogwarts. They each took an instrument and began playing.  
  
Hermione smiled, amused, when she saw the Bloody Baron playing the violin. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he enjoyed the sound. 'Must be the Christmas spirit.' She thought.  
  
Her eyes wandered across the Great Hall, taking in all its decoration and elegance. The usual trees lined up the walls, covered in gold and silver decorations. The enchanted ceiling gave the thought of being outside in a soft snowing night. She smiled warmly at the mistletoe that levitated above them. Her joy subsided, for a moment, for she knew that Draco, whom she was sure cared her, would never get close to her. He feared to be seen with her. There were too many people.  
  
He was not really afraid, just cautious. With his newfound feelings, he shouldn't be taking any chances. She took her eyes away from the Christmas decorations, only to find herself completely alone in the table, apart from some professors. She chewed on her bottom lip and made her eyes dance across the couples swinging on the dance floor. Surprisingly enough, every student had their couple. 'Too much of a coincidence.' She thought, for everyone was lost in their partner's yes to notice anything else.  
  
She felt a warm breath beside her ear. And a hand extended in front of her. "Milady, may I have this dance?"  
  
She turned her head and saw Draco smiling at her astonished face. In a hushed whisper, she asked. "Don't you mind the people?"  
  
Draco frowned slightly at this, but didn't give it any more thought as he looked into those eyes. Those eyes that had reached deep down inside him and warmed his heart, making him feel so scared that he just wanted to lock himself from the world. But, instead, he loved and cherished he more.  
  
So, he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, taking his other arm around her waist. "Just dance with me. I'm sure the lovers won't notice." He said.  
  
Ah, the Malfoy charm. It never failed. It could always make her knees go weak, so, instead of worrying for unfriendly eyes, she worried about not being able to dance because her legs were jelly by the moment they reached the dance floor.  
  
It was awkward and both didn't deny it. Very hesitantly, her hands ran up his chest, over the silk shirt and rested themselves on his shoulders. He shivered and wrapped his arms around her waist. The ghosts began playing a soft melody and they moved with the music. Nervously, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, while moving her arms behind his neck, caressing his soft hair.  
  
Draco was in pure bliss. The way she made him fell just by moulding her body with his, swinging with the music, was indescribable. His eyes were half closed and he ran his cheek over her curly hair, feeling its softness and inhaling her scent. 'Vanilla' He mused. Her golden, honey coloured eyes opened at the absence of music and soon found herself walking back towards the table, with Draco, not too far behind.  
  
Dumbledore, before sitting, for he had been dancing with Professor Sprout, said. "Young ones, now, we eat."  
  
Delicious food appeared on their plates and for the seventh years wine inside their goblets. Hermione declined it and filled another goblet with pumpkin juice. Across from her, the noble form of Draco Malfoy sat with the goblet in his hand, sniffling it contents, judging the wine's quality. Something made him feel uncomfortable and his eyes locked on the person who held a penetrating gaze with him.  
  
When their eyes met, when silver met gold, they knew and didn't fight it.  
  
Somehow, they knew, and there was no way around it.  
  
___  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Erica: LOL Thanks a lot girl!!! You made up my day.  
  
RedHot721: Thank you very much!  
  
Malfoy Obsessed: Aren't they the cutest couple? Thanks a lot!  
  
Lady Jade Green: Questions question and no answers!!!!! Mwahahha , kidding. I¡ll make the chapters as fast as I can! Thank you loads!  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: Girl, thank you very very much! Anyway, is your site the one of polar bears? If it is I love it!  
  
CherryCharm: Hey Laura!!!!! Thanks thanks thanks a million!  
  
MoMalfoy: Thanks a lot!!!! I kinda thought nobody in this story should be hateful, so even though I don't like Pansy very much I kinda decided to make a different role of her. Thank you!  
  
Brenda or babmidnight: Thanks a lot! The rings are gorgeous aren't they? I wished fro one like that lol. Anyway, Draco is the most important person for his mother so she wanted to see him settled and yeah you get me LOL. Thanks!!!  
  
Please people!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Silver and Gold

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except the plot. It's mine and if you want the rights, dig into my mind.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 9 "Silver and Gold"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dinner passed by too quickly for the students who, by the time, were already climbing the respective stairs to their dormitory. Hermione walked alone to the Head Tower. She found it strange, for Draco was Head Boy and he was supposed to be walking the same path as her. But he wasn't. 'Odd.' She thought.  
  
She stepped in the common room and noticed a shiny silver letter by the tree. Curiously, she walked over to it and took it in her hands. On the front of the envelope, her name was written in a neat, curvy letter. Anxious to find out more, she quickly tore the letter open and scanned the writing:  
  
Hermione Meet me by the lake. After dinner. Be there. DM  
  
Ah, always the dominant. Hermione grinned like mad and hurried to her room, grabbed her black cloak and strode out the room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The noise of heels on the floor could be heard through the main hall, as Hermione hurried down the steps. She reached the entrance and stopped, trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves.  
  
'What did he want from her?' For a second, Hermione hesitated and considered heading back to the Tower, but just by remembering the way he made her feel when they danced, she pushed all doubts aside and out of her mind.  
  
Slowly, she began leaving a trail of footsteps in the snow, clutching her cloak tighter around her as the cold air hit her face. Halfway to the lake, she stood still.  
  
There he was.  
  
His aristocratic, tall and lean body was leaning against a tree. He was looking at the lake, giving her the sight of his profile features. He had good cheekbones, a strong chin, those velvet lips that made her shiver, and ferocious, silver, cold eyes. Those eyes that made her wonder, what was he doing to her? Just a slight trail of his blonde hair was seen, for the hood of his black cloak partially covered it. He had something in his hand, and he was playing with it tossing it to the air and grabbing it the time it wanted to escape. The snitch. At first he took no notice of her. He was deep in thought. His eyes looked troubled.  
  
She too a few more steps and said. "Hey."  
  
Draco quickly caught the snitch and gazed his eyes downwards. "You're...late."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I ran into Mrs. Norris." She softly said and took the courage to step forward.  
  
For the first time, Draco's eyes glanced her way. "Stay there. It only matters that you're here. Probably, you don't want to be here and I'm amazed that you came. I...I have something to say to you and promise you won't say anything until I am done talking."  
  
Hermione stood where she was and nodded her head.  
  
He took a few moments of silence, took a deep breath and began. "I wish I knew what is happening to me...to...to us. It's so hard to think that all the beliefs I was taught and I believed in were a lie, a deceit. When I was younger I dreamt this feeling. Only dreamt, for I never felt it. Father never allowed me to feel. If I was told I would feel for you, I would have screamed. I would have laughed. But I would never cry, like I'm doing now." His voice cracked slightly and for the first time, a tear made a crystal path down his cheek. His eyes closed, feeling a painful ache in his heart.  
  
Hermione just stood there, dumbfounded, shocked but silent tears cascaded from her honey coloured eyes. She felt two strong hands grab her cheeks and thumbs caressing them, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry. Yell, scream, answer why am I feeling this! But...just don't stay here and cry!" He was angry, she knew. "Why, Hermione, why?"  
  
Hermione, sensing his discomfort, struggled against his grip but Draco held her tighter. "No. Stay. I'm not done yet. You just can't make me feel it and flee with it. Stay with me. Don't go. Don't leave me alone with the feelings inside me. Make them grow, Hermione. Don't leave me. I..." He paused, looking for the right words but when he couldn't find anything to say he lowered his lips towards hers and kissed her fiercely. The hood fell backwards from his head as he embraced her, wanting her to feel all that he was feeling.  
  
What he didn't know was that she already did. She fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms behind his neck, caressing the soft hairs on the nape of it. They kissed for a long time, releasing those hidden emotions.  
  
She was struggling to breathe and broke the kiss. She looked at him. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes were closed and his breathing laboured.  
  
He lay his forehead against hers and whispered hopelessly. "I love you."  
  
Hermione, although shivering, smiled softly. "I love you too."  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off with it like that." He angrily wiped his eyes. Malfoy were never weak.  
  
She grabbed his hands and said. "It's all right. I love you. That's all that matters. Oh, Merlin, what will Hogwarts say?"  
  
"We don't have to tell them." He said. "It's better as a secret."  
  
"Why?" Hermione inquired softly.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I know what they'll say. I'm a pureblood and you're...you are..." he trailed off, not really wanting to continue.  
  
"...A mudblood." Hermione finished quietly for him. She couldn't understand. Voldemort was gone, his father was gone. Muggle borns were socially accepted by everybody. Why would they keep it a secret?  
  
Draco cringed as memories of when he called her that came back to him. "No..." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. She buried her face in the cold material of his shirt. He smelled...well delicious. She blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see her. His cologne was spicy but sweet, the smell of a man. It invaded her senses and she grabbed his shirt in fists, subconsciously wanting him to be closer. "...Don't say that." He said and kissed her hair. "Come on. Let's go. It's getting late."  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked silently towards Hogwarts. At the entrance he stopped her. "You go first. I'll give you time. Go on. I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
Hermione frowned slightly at this but nodded and walked before him.  
  
Draco waited for a good ten minutes before walking himself. As he neared the common room, he hoped that things weren't awkward between them. His stomach made funny moves and he thought 'I'm a Malfoy, god damnit. I'm the one in control here.' As he made that decision, he stepped into the common room to find Hermione's back towards him. She still had her dress but the cloak was gone. She was looking through some books and parchment, muttering to herself.  
  
He stood still, watching her for a second more. Wanting to make his presence known, he silently sneaked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the warm and soft material of her dress. She jumped and tensed but relaxed when he placed a kiss on her neck and propped his chin on her shoulder, smirking. "A little jumpy, are we? You weren't expecting someone else, were you?"  
  
Hermione cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned back against him. "I don't know, was I?"  
  
"Hmph." Was Draco's response and he straightened up indignantly letting Hermione out of his embrace. "Please...who could be better than me? I'm handsome, manly, rich..."  
  
"...conceited." Hermione added while smiling. She sat on the couch, facing the fire, instantly going through some Potions book.  
  
He smirked and leaned his body against an arm of the couch, straightening his body length through it. "You love me that way."  
  
Hermione glanced his way and raised and eyebrow, before going back to the book. "Cocky too much?" she asked. Her concentration was at the most on the Potion at hand, and he found that rather unnerving.  
  
He sat up and snatched the book from her hands, tossing it to the floor. "I was reading that, Draco."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips making her lay on top of him with her back against his chest. "It's Christmas, Hermione. Just lay with me for a while."  
  
But that while turned into a few hours and they just lay there, being close to each other. Both of his hands were resting on her stomach, with her hands on top of his. She played with his fingers for a while until she noticed a ring.  
  
She raised her head a little just to see it. It was beautiful. 'The crest of the Malfoy Head' she thought. "Draco?"  
  
"Mmm?" was his response as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, taking both hands away from her stomach.  
  
She turned around, careful to keep the dress at a decent length and laid on his chest, her chin resting softly against his torso. "Are you Head of your family now that...well your father's not here anymore?"  
  
Draco frowned a little and sat up. Hermione got off him. "Yeah. It is mine now." He answered vaguely.  
  
She touched his forehead with her fingertips and kissed his lips softly. "I never meant to upset you. I was just curious."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." He said and pulled her forcefully to him. "You're mine." he said as he lowered his face and nuzzled her neck. "All mine." He gazed into her eyes and she closed them, anticipating the move.  
  
His lips crushed on hers in a passionate kiss. They moved swiftly against hers and she grabbed his shirt, urging him to come closer. He obliged and she could feel him smirk against her mouth as he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, making her face angle to meet his lips once more.  
  
She broke the kiss and smiled nervously. "I better go to bed now. We must start with the project soon."  
  
Draco nodded, breathing hard and his hair was a little tousled. "Hermione, I know you probably don't understand now, but please, let's keep it to ourselves. Until I'm ready."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head slowly. "I understand. Goodnight." She gave him a last lingering kiss and went up to her room.  
  
Draco too, went to bed and plopped down on it, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Going through his thoughts, he smirked and drifted into a peaceful slumber, awaiting for the morning to come. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning, feeling perplexed but joyful. Too wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice the four long table were back, until Parvati called her over to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Morning, Parvati." She said, stifling a yawn. "Where's Lavander?" her eyes surveyed the people in the Great Hall, hoping to find the blonde Slytherin she had dreamt about. Her eyes went to his table and found him there, eating coolly with Crabbe and Goyle. He looked up casually and smiled slightly at her, immediately returning to his conversation.  
  
Hermione never saw Parvati roll her eyes at her earlier question. "Probably with Blaise. I swear, Hermione, that guy takes her off to the clouds every time she enters the common room. Annoying, really annoying."  
  
"Morning, girls." Seamus said as he slid into the seat opposite from them. "Morning." Came the reply.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Lavander and Blaise holding each other as they entered. Blaise kissed her forehead and they walked to opposite sides. Blaise kept his cool while Lavander had a stupid grin on her face.  
  
Parvati leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "See where she is? Far, far away, I tell you."  
  
She giggled softly and attempted to cough as Lavander neared her seat.  
  
"Morning, everyone!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione grinned and held a suspicious look towards Lavander. "Morning Lavander. Trust you slept well?"  
  
Lavander sighed and got a dreamy stare. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Across from Hermione, Seamus looked disgusted and made a gagging parody. Parvati reached across the table and smacked him on the head. "Ow, woman! No need to get physical on me. Damn, that hurt."  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione. "When are Harry and Ron coming back?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I believe. I'm not really aware."  
  
"Hmm...not aware? But you're Head Girl. You should know."  
  
Parvati was right, Hermione had been neglecting her Head duties and the project as well. And all because of him. "Unless..." Parvati continued. "...there's a guy involved?" she questioned.  
  
Hermione blushed and dismissed the idea, taking her eyes away from him. "Oh, no. I wish there was." She lied.  
  
"Oh, well." Parvati said, tossing her earlier question aside. "Come on, Finnigan, it's time for you to get a big snowball on your face."  
  
Lavander, Parvati and Seamus stood up with the Ravenclaws and walked outside the Great Hall to go outside and begin a snowball fight. At the doors, Lavander called. "Hey, 'Mione. Join us?"  
  
Hermione thought of her last Christmas' vacation day and quickly nodded her head. "In a minute." She called back.  
  
Lavander nodded and went outside, with Blaise not too far behind. Hermione finished her breakfast and went outside. As she walked through the hall, she heard a faint sound like footsteps. Fearfully, she turned around abruptly, only to be met by darkness.  
  
"Hello?" He voice quivered as she spoke, but still she continued her path towards the courtyard. She heard the footsteps again and tried to turn around again, but hands suddenly grabbed her upper arm, slamming her forcefully against a door that opened and she stumbled into and empty room... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Thanks to:  
  
natyslacks: Thank you loads girl, and yes please continue to review!  
  
CozzaGirl16: Glad you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
confused-with-life101: Stop crying girl!!! The goodies are here now! LOL Thanks a lot!  
  
MoMalfoy: Thanks a lot for the compliment girl, I'm glad you like it. Keep reading plz!  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: Yes, I'd very much like to join it. What do I have to do? Anyway thanks a lot!  
  
Babmidnight: I'm sure interested in it!!! Send it please, Thank you loads and loads more, Brenda. You've all made my day with your reviews.  
  
PLEASE-----------( REVIEW!!!!!!!! PWEASE? I'LL KEEP WRITING! :( Not many reviews as before... 


	11. We are apart, but still forever friends

Disclaimer: It's all locked inside...the mind of our wonderful lady, JKR. Nothing is mine except the plot.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 11 "We are apart, but still forever friends"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Hermione looked frantically around the room, waiting for her attacker to reveal itself. She searched for her wand, but found that it was not in her robe's pockets. For being a Gryffindor, she was certainly afraid. She had not expected that in the slightest. She only had planned to have a good time with her friends, hoping that it would take her mind away from the absence of Draco's arms around her. But instead she found that she had been carried into a place that looked creepy and dark.  
  
Still in search for her wand, she heard a low, deep voice say. "Looking for this?" In pointing the object, his own wand illuminated his face, and then proceeded to his hand, which was playing with her wand.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as the light pointed to her face. "Draco?" When she saw him, she lounged herself to him and he embraced her tenderly. "I was so scared." She whispered and pulled away. Then, she smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me that way again!"  
  
Draco laughed and pretended to rub his hurting shoulder. "Damn, 'Mione. I could use more of that."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione scolded and blushed.  
  
Draco laughed mischievously. Hermione smiled and covered her face with her hands attempting to stop the flush that crept over her cheeks.  
  
Draco raise his eyebrows and grabbed her waist. "Why are you blushing, Miss Granger?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and sucked softly on her upper lip. She pulled back a little and smiled. His eyes were suddenly darker. The sudden relationship was all too new for Hermione, she didn't know how to act. She stepped back a little and surveyed the room. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and walked around the room. Draco had earlier muttered and incantation to light the room. It was small, and soft, deep purple cushions covered the floor in front of a fireplace. There was a window opposite from it with a soft, light blue veil. She walked over to it and stared out.  
  
Lavander was rolling in the courtyard snow with Blaise, while Parvati covered Seamus with snowballs.  
  
Draco walked behind her and encircled his arms on her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
She sighed contently and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I promised them I would be outside, you know?"  
  
"I know." He replied and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent that she emitted.  
  
Hermione smiled and whispered. "They are waiting for me. They will think something's going on."  
  
Draco leaned back and looked intently into her eyes. They were so close together that he could feel the soft flutter of her eyelashes as she blinked.  
  
"Let them worry." He whispered in a deep, low voice. Her lips crushed against his and he moved his hand and grabbed one side of her neck, the other resting against her back, urging her to come closer. The arms around his waist pulled him roughly against her and he groaned. His lips trailed her chin and jaw in soft, butterfly kisses. Neither of them could support their weight as her legs turned into jelly. They fell into the soft cushions. She needed to be close to him. But he knew she had much more morals than that.  
  
So, he pulled away, breathing hard. "You better stop if you want to leave this room."  
  
She looked confused for a moment and then realizing what that meant she felt heat rise up to her cheeks. "Oh."  
  
Draco stood up and pulled her to her feet. He gave her a last kiss and pushed her gently out the door. But not before saying. "I'll see you in the common room, later tonight."  
  
She nodded and strode through the hall to be met by the cold, winter chill and a snowball from Lavander. She proceeded to fight with her for more hours, always feeling the uncomfortable sensation that she was being watched.  
  
And indeed, she was being watched by the person who loved her the most. ____________________  
  
Dawn crept over the grounds slowly, bringing a warm sun to contrast with the winter wind. Students were waiting anxiously at the entrance for the carriages to bring the rest of the residents back to Hogwarts. Among the crowds, Hermione stood. Draco was there too, on the opposite side. He had talked to Hermione last night. They had agreed to basically return to the way they were, in other people's eyes. He sighed disappointedly. It was going to be hard, on both parts. They loved each other, but he couldn't risk it.  
  
Excited whispers erupted from the students as the carriages pulled over in front of them. He raced his eyes along the exiting people. Pansy was walking towards him, with her trunk behind. Draco walked towards her and quickly asked. "How is she? Is she all right? Was she okay?"  
  
"Geeze, Draco. Every time I see you, you become more and more annoying." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco smirked. "Shut up, Parkinson." He said. "You can't blame me if I worry about my mother."  
  
Pansy nodded. "She's fine. My parents told me to go with her for Christmas. She couldn't stop talking about you. She told me everything." She surveyed her eyes over Draco's face and said at last, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't even think about wanting to marry me, Malfoy. I already am betrothed, and I have to say I'm quite happy with my parent's decision."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I would marry you." He muttered.  
  
Pansy ignored his comment and asked. "So, any ideas for a bride yet?"  
  
Draco's first thought went instantly to Hermione, but he chose to keep quiet. He needed time to figure out when to tell Pansy. "No. Not a single girl is worthy of me."  
  
Pansy snorted and hit his arm. "Now I see, you're truly a Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked and they went to the Great Hall. Still, in the entrance, a Gryffindor watched them with a slight pang of jealousy and disappointment.  
  
She waited for Harry, Ginny and Ron to greet her. Ginny was the first to say hello to her, next was Harry, who said hello too and gave her a hug, much like Ginny's. Ron came last with a slight blush that tainted his cheeks. He gave her a hug and they all walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron instantly sat down and filled his plate with food, but he didn't eat. He kept staring at the Hufflepuff Table. Hermione followed his gaze and found Susan Bones staring back at him with a faint flush creeping over her neck. Hermione turned back to Ron, who had a wide smile on his face.  
  
Hermione grinned and asked. "So, Ron, how's the project going?"  
  
Ron kept his gaze locked somewhere else but replied. "Uh...it's great, great...real fun."  
  
Ginny shook her head and leaned towards Hermione. "He's been like that since little after school started."  
  
Hermione decided to go a little further. "And how's your girlfriend, Ron?"  
  
Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione, shocked. "How...did?"  
  
Hermione laughed and pointed at him. "Well, it's pretty obvious! You really like her."  
  
His ears tainted red and he shrugged. "Yes, well. We really want to make it last. I really, really like her."  
  
"About time." She stated. "And you Harry?"  
  
Harry felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Umm, yes you see, I've been seeing this girl..." he cleared her throat. "She's in Ravenclaw. Uh...Helen Bach." He finished and ducked his head behind his hands.  
  
Ginny grinned madly. "Harry Potter's blushing!" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Oh...leave me alone." He said, smiling.  
  
Helen Bach was a pretty girl with long, light brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was pretty quiet and always polite. If it hadn't been for her knowledge, she would've been probably sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Everything went back to normal, with Ron drooling over Susan and, Harry, having no one else to talk to about Quidditch, discussed the sport's latest events with Ginny, who, like him, shared a passion for Quidditch. ______________________  
  
Hermione needed to tell someone about Draco. Her heart felt like it would explode with so much unspoken love. She lounged to the hall from the library and ran straight into Ginny, who stumbled backwards and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Ow...Hermione, you okay?" She asked. Hermione was in such an urgently rush that she thought something might be wrong.  
  
Hermione blinked and smiled broadly. She had found her confident. "Come on, Gin. I need to tell you something." She dragged Ginny through halls and passages, finally arriving to the portrait of sir Cadogan. Hermione said the password, warning Ginny not to tell anyone, and both went inside the common room. They settled themselves in the comfy couch and Hermione pondered about what to say to Ginny.  
  
So, she began. "Ginny, you've been my best friend since third year. I trust you very, very much and you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Ginny nodded, wondering what was so secret. "I promise."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I have a boyfriend."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, until a huge grin broke her features. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"  
  
"Well, we want to keep it secret, until, well...until he's ready to tell everyone." She said.  
  
Hermione fell silent, but Ginny impatiently asked. "Well? Who is it?"  
  
She blushed and said. "You must not tell anyone. All right...it's Draco."  
  
Ginny sat bewildered and shocked. "Malfoy? As in Malfoy? I can't believe it! As in Draco Malfoy? The one who called you a mudblood up until last year? That one? Good Merlin!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "He's changed, Gin. His father no longer roams the Earth and he's free from him. I love him. He's different somehow." She whispered and got a faraway look on her face.  
  
"You've got it bad." Ginny grinned.  
  
Hermione blushed but pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You can't tell anyone, though."  
  
Ginny agreed with a wave of her hand. "So, come on. Tell me all the details. I want to know everything. Have you kissed yet? How was it? Have you two done it yet? And since when are you a couple?"  
  
Hermione giggled like a greedy child. "Yes, we have kissed. It was wonderful. For heaven's sake, Ginny, NO! And since Christmas."  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's a bit too soon to be having a sexual relationship, but okay, so does he kiss as the other girls say?"  
  
Hermione nodded, biting her lip. She felt a slight anger cursing through her veins as she thought about the other girls. She shook the thought from her mind. Draco was hers, and only hers.  
  
"Have you told Harry and Ron already?" Ginny asked, although she knew the answer already.  
  
Hermione was about to answer when Draco stepped in the common room. He was concentrated with a certain Potion's book. He was about to call for Hermione but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the devil himself." Ginny winked at Hermione. "Hermione here tells me you had and interesting Christmas. Is that so?"  
  
Draco dropped the book and stared back and forth between the two girls. He shot a questioning glance at Hermione, who stared back sheepishly. He smirked and nodded to Ginny before saying, "Indeed, little lady, we did."  
  
He sat on his desk's chair and indulged himself into his work.  
  
Ginny grinned broadly and turned to Hermione, "And? Have you told Harry and Ron yet?"  
  
She shook her head and adverted her eyes to Draco. He raised his eyebrows as if daring her.  
  
Ginny took her things and walked to the door after giving Hermione a hug, "They deserve to know. They're you friends." And she left, giving her the thumbs up.  
  
As soon as she walked out, Draco closed the book harshly, "Why would Potter and Weasley want to know about us?" he asked.  
  
Hermione walked forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, still feeling a little apprehensive, "Because they are my friends and they deserve to know."  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair carelessly, "I don't know, Hermione." He whispered doubtfully.  
  
She raised her eyes, pleading him, "Please? Only them, I promise."  
  
He sighed, unable to say no. He was amazed at how weak he had become, "Okay. Only them. And they must not utter a word. I'll se you later, I'm going to the library." He kissed her cheek and left.  
  
Hermione was miserable again. She had half expected for Draco to say that they should tell the whole school already. But no. She had been disappointed once again. He chose to keep it secret. Preparing herself to deal with Harry and Ron, Hermione exited the common room. _____________________________  
  
She found Harry and Ron in the Quidditch field, mounting their brooms and flying around the pitch. He sat on a bench and patiently waited for the boys to finish their practice. Quickly, doubts scurried in her thoughts and she pondered for a moment whether it was really necessary for her friends to know or not. She mentally scolded herself over even thinking that.  
  
They were not only her best friends, but they also were the ones to stick with her since first year. They had supported and loved her like the brothers she never had. I'Yes they must know,'/I she thought and only hoped that her stomach wouldn't turn upside down by the cause of nervousness. Battling inside with herself, she failed to notice Harry and Ron walking to her with their brooms in hand.  
  
Before she realized where she stood, Ron asked, "Hey, 'Mione. What are you doing outside?"  
  
Harry yawned and stretched, "Yeah, we always thought you were bored by Quidditch practice."  
  
"I have to tell you something," she stated quickly, figuring she would never get the courage to confront her best friends again, "Now, or I might chicken out," she laughed, trying to ease off the building tension.  
  
Harry placed and assuring hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Umm...oh! This is really hard." She chewed on her bottom lip and decided that the best way to get it over with was dropping the bomb right on them, "I have a boyfriend."  
  
At first, she was responded with two stunned faces, but clearly, their eyes shone, "That's great, 'Mione! Congratulations!" Harry said and gave her a hug.  
  
Ron broke into a huge grin and asked the feared question, "Well...who is he?"  
  
Hermione didn't even roll her eyes when he asked the same question that Ginny had asked, resulting in them being siblings. She was scared of their reactions, of what they could do. She let out a deep, shaky breath and whispered, "Draco."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said, "There must still be some buzzing sounds from flying in my ear, because I thought I heard you say it was the ferret." He laughed.  
  
Harry, always the controlled one, said, "Ron...I think that's exactly what she said."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to face her friends, "It is Draco Malfoy." ___________________________________  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: Am I in? Am I in? I want to be in!!!!!! Lol, thanks a lot girl!  
  
ladie-giggles: Thank you very much! What would life be without the same Draco Malfoy?  
  
justcrazyobsessed: I hope it didn't kill you...:D Thank you sooooooo very much!  
  
natyslacks: I came home too and found about 50 new updates *sigh* I didn't know I read that much! Lol Thanks a million!  
  
Kristine: Thank you soooooooooo very much! I definitely need some encouragement!  
  
Oh! Come on, people! REVIEW!!! Please? I got very few reviews on this one, even though I expected it to catch your attention :'( oh well...please review!!!! 


	12. Do not hurt her

Disclaimer: This is my plot, my development...*sigh* not my characters.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 12 "Do not hurt her"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
They both stood still, stunned, as the name of Hermione's boyfriend dawned in their minds.  
  
"What? How...fucking why?" Ron squeaked in between frantic waves of his arms. "Hermione you're joking, just joking, right?"  
  
She shook her head, denying him. Ron's reaction was everything Hermione thought it would be. However, Harry's was much different. His eyes, although disappointed, held a deep rage and fear. Hermione was like his sister, so naturally, he cared for her. He leaned in and muttered something to Ron. His eyes lit up and he slammed his fist in his own hand. Without so much as a look to Hermione, both headed towards the castle in a fast pace.  
  
Hermione stared at their retreating forms and all the colour left her face. They were going after him. "Harry, Ron, don't!" She yelled as she tried to reach them. But they were much too fast for her. ________________________  
  
Harry stomped through the halls with Ron trailing by his side. How dare that Slytherin git to play with Hermione? How dare he? Sure, he had slightly proved that he had changed, but still, he was a Slytherin, a snake, the biggest player of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron figured that he wanted her only for a fling or other still indecent motives. He was probably using her to get information on...on...something. Nothing really mattered in their minds at the moment, they just wanted to prove whether he was using her or he really cared for her. They walked not really knowing where they were heading. They rounded a corner and saw Draco leaving the library, carrying what appeared to be books.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry called as he walked forward.  
  
Draco remained cool, "Yes, Potter..." but he never finished.  
  
Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robes and slammed him to the wall, dropping his books. The wall made contact with his body with a sharp pain. Ron stood behind, holding his wand tightly.  
  
Draco's eyes flared with anger and he pushed Harry so hard that he fell to the ground, "I take it Hermione told you..." he breathed, struggling to restore the air in his lungs. He saw Hermione running at the end of the hall but only Potter and Weasley mattered at the moment.  
  
"She damn did!" Harry snapped, "She's one of the smartest people I know and I never saw the day that she would say she loved you."  
  
Hermione stood aside, fearful, watching the scene before her. While Harry did all the talking, Ron pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
"Believe it, Potter, because it's true. And I, yes I, love her too." Draco hissed. Hermione, despite the argument, smiled.  
  
"Bastard!" Harry lunged once again towards Draco, pinning him to the wall one more time. Slowly and almost in a whisper Harry said, "I don't like to think of Hermione in that way, but you're probably using her for a fling, aren't you, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned angered, dark eyes to look at Harry and said as calmly as possible, "Malfoys like pleasure, Potter, but she has taught me to place love before lust, and I'll be forever grateful to her for that."  
  
"You lie!" Ron bellowed, his face red with anger. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco ,who was still held by Harry, tried to break free, but having both sides blocked, he was disarmed and collided on the wall behind him.  
  
"Stop! Stop it both of you," Hermione screamed at them, while ushering to Draco's side and kneeling in front of him, touching his face to check for injuries.  
  
Draco brushed her hand away and stood up, clenching his wand tightly, "You'll regret that, Weasel! Stupefy!"  
  
The spell hit Ron square in the chest and stunned him. He fell backwards and stumbled to the floor.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron while Hermione gasped. "Stop it!" she yelled.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry pointed his wand at Draco, but as the ray of light flew from his wand, Hermione stepped in front of Draco and the spell hit her shoulder. She was knocked against Draco's chest and both fell to the floor.  
  
"See what you've done?" Draco snapped at Harry who held his wand still, horror emitting from his face. Shaking out of his state and leaving Ron behind, he quickly tried to reach Hermione, but Draco stopped him.  
  
Draco's gaze looked at Harry with disgust. "Get away from her, Potter."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione who was groaning, as if having a nightmare. He took the opportunity of Hermione's slight unconsciousness and confronted Draco, "Listen, Malfoy. Although Hermione trusts you and, God forbid, loves you, Ron and I don't yet know you. And I warn you, you better not hurt her or you'll be fighting her brothers."  
  
Draco sneered and furrowed his brow, "Brothers?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy, we are her brothers, the ones she never had."  
  
Draco nodded, "I don't intend to hurt her, Potter."  
  
Ron, who still looked stunned, stepped up beside Harry. "You better not," he said, "Will she be okay?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Weasley, she will be fine." Draco said and scooped Hermione in his arms. One arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. He shot and angry look at Harry and Ron before walking past them carrying Hermione with him.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at his retreating back until he rounded a corner. They shook their heads and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. ______________________________  
  
Draco quickened his pace as he rounded a corner. Although the spell wasn't that dangerous, it still hit her, and Draco began to worry when the minutes passed and Hermione didn't open her eyes. He searched frantically for a solution, but his mind was filling with lost hopes and didn't register any healing spell.  
  
Not caring for consequences, he turned around and instead of going back to the Head Tower, he walked to the Hospital Wing. Her body felt limp and lifeless, but she was breathing. Suddenly, she started groaning and he stopped for a moment. He laid her gently on the floor, and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called as her eyes fluttered open lazily. Draco raised his eyes to her face. She looked confused.  
  
"I'm here, love," he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked and looked at her surroundings.  
  
Draco helped her up and steadied her when she stumbled and crashed against his chest. "We are going to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione held her hand to her forehead, "I'm fine. It was just the slight shake of the spell. I'm okay."  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be." Draco observed with raised eyebrows.  
  
Hermione giggled softly, "I'm fine, Draco, really." She reassured.  
  
Draco knew better than to argue with a Gryffindor, "You're stubborn, you know?"  
  
Hermione hugged him and said, "I know, but that's why you love me."  
  
He sighed, "I suppose."  
  
She hit his chest and they walked back to the Head Tower. ______________________________  
  
Ginny strolled the next day across the halls. She was looking for Hermione. She figures that, after Harry and Ron stepped into the common room cursing Draco off, Hermione had already told them. She only prayed that Hermione was not too broken about it.  
  
Walking out of the Great Hall, she noticed Draco carrying parchment and books, most likely for Hermione. Ginny silently followed him.  
  
He hurried after classes to the common room he and Hermione shared. She had missed classes and felt sick. She had assured him that it was only a side-effect of the spell, and he believed her. After all, she knew every spell known to the wizarding world.  
  
As he neared sir Cadogan's portrait, Ginny said, "Hey, Malfoy, where's Hermione?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Hello, little lady."  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked frantically.  
  
Draco frowned. "She's inside. Is there a problem?"  
  
Ginny let out a relieved breath. "Is she okay? We've been worried sick about her. She missed all classes. Not Hermione at all."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, Harry and I." She explained.  
  
"Pothead and Weasley." He stated, smirking.  
  
Ginny glared at him. "I though you had grown over that. Anyway, may I go in?"  
  
Draco hesitated a bit. "Uh...hold on. I'll see if she's feeling okay."  
  
Ginny nodded and Draco went in the common room. A few minutes later, Draco emerged from the common room. Ginny stared suspiciously at him and halfway through the portrait hole, she said. "You were in there for quite some time. And you look...umm...out of place." She giggled.  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione, sitting in the common room couch, heard every word and the meaning behind the sentence. "Virginia Weasley!" She scolded. "You best not be getting any funny ideas."  
  
"Who? Me?" She grinned innocently. "I would never..."  
  
She walked to Hermione, gave her a hug and sat on the couch besides her. She noticed that Hermione looked tired, but that didn't stop her from turning her eyes to Draco and look lovingly at him.  
  
He laid her books on her desk and leaned towards Hermione. "Your homework for the day." He whispered planting a kiss on her temple. He winked at Ginny and left to his dormitory.  
  
Ginny gazed at her blushing friend and a broad grin tugged over her features.  
  
Hermione attempted to blow the redness away, covering her cheeks.  
  
"It didn't go too good, did it?" Ginny asked, remembering why she was there in the first place.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly. "No...but it wasn't too bad. I expected worse." She then proceeded to tell her friend everything. From where she told them, up until where she didn't remember but Draco told her about.  
  
"I'll kill him." Ginny hissed after she finished listening to the Head Girl. "Even if he's my brother."  
  
Hermione held her down. "No, Ginny, he couldn't help it. Don't worry, please. I think I am ready to go down to dinner."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Good."  
  
And they left, to the Great Hall, little before Draco did. _______________________  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron said, first thing after Hermione sat besides Ginny.  
  
She turned to look at Ron and Harry. "It hurt. A lot. But I forgive you. The only thing I wanted was for you to support me, not decide whether to approve my decisions or not." She explained. "I love him. I don't want to lose either one of you."  
  
Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will not Hermione. We may not like Malfoy too much, but we'll try, because you're our best friend and forever will be, let's hope."  
  
Hermione felt tearful at his speech and tightly wrapped Harry and Ron in a hug.  
  
Across the room, she saw Draco smiling slightly and nodding his head.  
  
"Now, boys, I must ask one thing of you." She grinned. _______________________  
  
"Hermione, must we really do this?" Ron asked minutes later, as the Golden Trio strolled down the hall to the library.  
  
"Ron, it's for the best, to avoid confrontations." Harry said and opened the door.  
  
Ron sighed and stepped inside after Hermione. "I suppose."  
  
Hermione looked around and spotted Draco in the back table with Blaise. She pointed him out to her friends. "There he is. I'll be talking with Madam Pince." She patted their shoulder and left.  
  
Across the room, Draco grinned and answered Blaise's question. "Yes, she is mine. But, you must not tell anyone."  
  
"I'm not saying anything." Blaise retorted back.  
  
Her rolled his grey eyes and surveyed his eyes around. His eyes and face softened as he saw Hermione help Madam Pince with the books that laid messily on the desks.  
  
Grey met auburn and the owner of the cinnamon eyes clutched the books tighter to her chest. A rosy colour tainted her cheeks and she disappeared behind a bookshelf smiling softly, biting her lip.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from her direction when he saw that more students stepped inside the library. He sighed disappointedly and rubbed his temples.  
  
Blaise saw it and decided to make his thoughts known. "Are you going out with the relationship?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No, why would I be?"  
  
Blaise stood up. "She won't last long with you both hiding in the shadows." He left.  
  
Draco closed his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
He opened his eyes to find Harry and looking at him expectantly. "Can I help you?"  
  
Both boys looked at each other and nodded. They slowly held out their hands.  
  
Draco stared at them and stood up, towering over them. Although they were the same height, they felt an air of superiority over the other. Tentatively, she shook Ron's hand first, moving slightly, as if closing an agreement. Then Harry's. They sealed their fragile friendship.  
  
Harry and Ron both smiled and without a word they retreated. Draco smirked softly and across from him, Hermione, behind the bookshelf, spied the scene. Tears were brimming down her face and a smile tugged her lips. ___________________________  
  
hey ppl!!!!!!!!!! I love y'all so very much.  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: I'm in? YES!!! Thanks a million. What would a story be without a cliffy?  
  
Natyslacks: LOL, girl you review made me giggle a lot! You're such a sweetie. Anyway, thanks a lot. Don't we all just love Draco?  
  
WHAT? Two reviews? *bottom lip starts trembling* Only two? Are you sure? Maybe you should check again...No? *sniff* Please people, REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. What brought them together

Disclaimer: This is my plot, my development...*sigh* not my characters.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 13 "What brought them together"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
After spending countless hours talking and kissing, Hermione woke up nervous and tired. She showered, dressed and left her room.  
  
She stepped into the common room and started to gather her things, going randomly through tips and spells she would be using for the project that she was to hand-in that day. She stopped momentarily when the Head Boy's door clicked open.  
  
Draco got out, clothed in his uniform with his robe hanging from his arm. He grinned upon her sight, watching her blush. It was obvious that last night was still fresh on their minds.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Quidditch practice had long worn him out. His muscles ached. With his mind set in Quidditch and the Potions-Transfiguration project, he stepped into the common room, after talking briefly with sir Cadogan.  
  
His first sight was Hermione reading by the fire. She looked up from the book to find him in his dirty Quidditch uniform, his hair tousled and his tired grey eyes. Wordlessly, she stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Draco followed her with his eyes. She left the door open. He could hear the faint sound of running water. She came out. With only a glance, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. In there, Draco stood still in front of the bathtub. He honestly didn't know what she was trying to do, nor did he care. Just being around her made him feel safe, loved, content.  
  
The warm, running water created a gentle cloud of fog, giving the room a blurred appearance. She closed the tap and the water stood still, inviting him. She closed the door that led to the corridor and opened the door that blocked her bedroom.  
  
Hermione gave him a shy smile and blushed when he stepped in front of her. She grabbed his right hand and slipped off his glove and did the same with the other one, very carefully and hesitantly. She threw them both carelessly on the floor. Long before, in the common room, Draco had taken off his shoes and socks so now he was bare footed, and still stood taller than her, imposing his aristocracy over her.  
  
She marvelled at him. He was beautiful. She giggled quietly as she thought about what Draco would say if she called him beautiful. But he was. His chiselled, near perfect features were smooth before her. His strong hands caressed her cheeks as her hands roamed over his broad shoulders, pushing his robe off. It dropped to the floor with a gentle tud, but neither parties noticed it.  
  
He dropped his forehead against hers and his breathing became uneven when he felt her hands run from her shoulders to his upper chest. Slowly, she fumbled with each button of his shirt with her trembling hands. He buried his face in her hair, caressing his cheek with auburn curls. The last button came undone.  
  
Her hands shook uncontrollably and her body tensed up. Draco took Hermione's hands in his and kissed them softly. She sighed and relaxed. He let them go slowly and removed his shirt. It fell to the floor, accumulating in the pile of clothes.  
  
Something private and hidden arose between them. Draco took both of her hands and guided them slowly. He settled them back in his upper chest, giving them a gentle squeeze as they were shaking so badly.  
  
That's all it took for their defences to break down. Draco felt exposed, completely open for hr to read his emotions. A heated shudder went through him when she started applying a light pressure on his skin.  
  
His skin was burning her hands with a heated and primitive passion that took her to want to discover the depths of this man. This man who made her knees go weak. This man who made her heart beat madly in her chest. This man who haunted her dreams at night and made her yearn for his touch and closeness.  
  
Hermione needed to see him. She looked up and for a moment she got lost in his grey orbits. Their noses were touching, they were trembling and coming closer. Her lips parted, awaiting for his move. He didn't wait any longer.  
  
His lips hovered over hers. They moved swiftly against the others. A gentle sound erupted for her throat and he pulled her closer, embracing her from behind, across her back. One hand moved around her waist and the other gently grazed her neck and jaw, guiding mouth over his. Something soft was gently applying pressure at her lower tummy and she felt new wild sensations developing in her lower stomach, unconsciously bucking her hips towards his.  
  
Draco groaned and broke the kiss. "Get out of here, love. Now...or you might not get out at all." He whispered.  
  
Hermione blushed and his her face in the crook of his neck, clinging to him. She placed a kiss in his neck and stepped back. "Rest tonight." She said and gave him a last lingering kiss. "Tomorrow will be along day."  
  
He nodded and allowed her to exit the room, admiring her softly flushed cheeks.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She stood still, like a deer caught in the headlights. He advanced until he stood in front of her. Hermione looked at him and relaxed at his smiling eyes.  
  
He caught her chin and gave her a short kiss. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded and headed for breakfast at the Great Hall.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
She glanced across the Gryffindor Table to the end of the Great Hall and saw Draco talking with Pansy.  
  
"Hermione?, do you have everything set?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron let out a laugh. "Harry, this is Hermione you're talking to. Of course she has everything ready."  
  
Hermione grinned, but still her gaze was somewhere else.  
  
"Has he been treating you well?" Ron asked.  
  
She only nodded before Dumbledore rose behind the teacher's table and the students grew silent.  
  
"Concerning seventh year student," he said. "there is an announcement to make."  
  
He sat back down and professor McGonagall stood up, holding a parchment in her hands. "The project shall be made in the presence f the Headmaster, professor Snape and myself. Seventh years must stay here, in the Great Hall, until all the students are done. The rest must stay in their common rooms. So please, all years, except seventh, must go to their common rooms immediately." She waited until all younger students left before continuing. "Now...Parvati Patil and Harry Potter, step forward."  
  
Harry looked around nervously and gulped. Ron gave him a thumbs up as he turned around, following his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
Minutes passed slowly for Harry and Parvati as the students in the Great Hall entertained themselves with wizard's chess, sweets, candies, explosive snap or a few homework. Half an hour later, Harry and Parvati went out the door. Harry immediately went to Helen Bach and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
By the time most of the groups handed the project in, night time had reached Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, if you please." Professor McGonagall called.  
  
A sinking sensation took over her stomach. Suddenly, she felt like throwing up. She adverted her eyes towards Draco, who stood up, ran a careless hand through his hair and began walking, nose in the air, arrogant and all the way near perfection.  
  
Being in the eyes of the others, he went first through the door, while sneering at Hermione. She, nervous as hell, felt disappointed. They went in the classroom and professor McGonagall closed the door behind them.  
  
The secret couple now stood on a half indoors, half outdoors room. Professor Dumbledore stood in a corner, twinkling his eyes at them.  
  
"You may begin..." Professor Snape said with a menacing expression that made Hermione want to run through the grass and into the Forbidden Forest. "...with Potions."  
  
Draco took out a flask with a deep purple substance in it. He handed it to professor Snape, who examined it. Professor Snape, then, leaned towards the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. "It's a natural."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said looking at them approvingly. "You have proved that there was no cheating in this task, now, do you have the counter potion?"  
  
Draco showed him another flask. "Here it is, sir."  
  
Professor Snape nodded. "Very well, now test it."  
  
Hermione gulped and turned to look at Draco, who grabbed the two flasks back, handed her the potion and looked at her expectantly. With eyes wide,, she opened the flask and took a big gulp. Trying hard to swallow the horrific tasting substance, she handed the flask back to Draco, who did the same. Slowly, the Abea Corpus potion reflected its results.  
  
Hermione's hair turned from auburn to raven black. Her cheeks filled a little bit more and her eyes became lighter, in any case, the change was drastic.  
  
Draco's transformation was even more drastic. His skin became tanned, a great contrast to his pale complexion. His silver eyes became a deep brown, almost red. His platinum hair became a light brown and shorter.  
  
They passed.  
  
Dumbledore clapped loudly. "Well done, my students. Now, if you'd be so kind to drink the counter potion, please."  
  
Hermione grabbed another flask and took a drink then Draco did the same. In no time, they were back to their own selves. She looked nervously at professor Snape who just sat with an approving look on his face.  
  
"On with Transfiguration, please." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Both students nodded and took various steps into the outside part of the room. They looked at each other and lifted their wands, pointing to the beautiful night sky, full of stars. Then, melted into one voice, the words came out of their mouths. "Acerbus Stella!"  
  
Nothing came out of their wands, but as all eyes were on the sky, everyone saw a dazzling star, shining like no others, then it became dim, reducing its size. It neared them. They had invoked the star.  
  
An immaculate white light surrounded the star. Draco and Hermione's mouth became wide open and both forgot to lower their wands, as they had finished their part.  
  
The tiny ball of pureness floated above them, but suddenly dashed towards Hermione and Draco, enveloping them with thin, translucent ribbons. A peace unimaginable wrapped around them, making them understand as to where they belonged in each other's life. Draco felt himself being pulled to cast his silver depths upon Hermione, who was laughing in such childish manner that made him wonder if he was worth of her innocence and love. Her eyes caught his and she stopped her antics, being pulled towards him. A declaration of love approached, an union of souls could take place.  
  
Abruptly, the feeling that was once there, suddenly vanished and the invisible retrains that bound them disappeared.  
  
A hollow tension suffocated them and they turned around to find a once bright, full of life star, now dull and empty.  
  
"Children." Dumbledore applauded enthusiastically. "You've accomplished much with this spell. Can one of you tell me what just happened?" he asked as his eyes twinkled amused.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, alarmed, and attempted to answer correctly. "It...died, professor?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile stretched. "Yes...and no. Come, come here, now see. This star now lives in both of you, binding both of your wands to the other."  
  
Draco paled. "I...what? Professor...I don't mean to offend but, perhaps you're mistaken. We researched this charm carefully through months and we never found relations to wand binding."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Excellent, 5 points to both of your grades. Indeed, Mr. Malfoy, there is no information or actual knowledge on wand binding, yet your wands seem to have done so." He said, thoroughly amused. "I suggest you do not ponder over the matter anymore. So, off with you to dinner. After it, we shall rest. It has been a surprising day, after all." He smiled at the two professors before ushering Hermione and Draco out the dorr and to the Great Hall. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
As soon as they stepped out the door, a group of fifth year girls practically ran towards Draco.  
  
"Oh, Draco." A dazed girl gushed. "Finally, you can stop working with the mudblood. At last!"  
  
Hermione pretended to look for something in her bag as she watched Draco's hands turn into fists, his nails digging his palms. A slow, tantalizing anger surged inside him and he found himself unable to resist it. Abruptly, he turned around and glared at the girl who took no notice of his discomfort. "You, little...pretty witch." He composed himself in time. "This is no ordinary mudblood. She is a bookworm, the most hideous of them all. A shame, even, to her disgusting kind. So, you see, she isn't particularly dirt. Her foulness goes beyond that." He smirked at the girls who giggled and almost threw themselves at him feet.  
  
"Well you, Malfoy." Hermione, although hurting, replied for the sake of their secret. "Aren't any better, or tell me, how does a brainless ferret surpass intelligence?"  
  
Draco turned around, half expecting her to stay quiet. "Listen here, Granger, and listen well. No matter what comes out of your mouth for what will be inside it will only be the dirt of the bottom of my shoes." He lied coolly.  
  
Hermione, through a cold mask, smiled. "That may be what you think, Malfoy. But, I know better."  
  
Draco only satisfied himself when she left to speak with her fellow Gryffindors. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Draco slowly made his way towards Hermione's door. He desperately needed to know if things were okay between them. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Draco.' He mused himself. Obviously, things were not alright.  
  
"Hermione?" he knocked on her door. "Hermione, love, can we talk?"  
  
The door forcefully opened and Draco suddenly found himself in front of a very enraged Hermione. "Whatever about?" She hissed. "You could've just ignored them!"  
  
He shook his head. "Please, you do not understand. It's not as simple..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Well, perhaps if you'd explain it to me then I would!"  
  
"It's too soon, Hermione...please." He pleaded. "Let's just meet here at night. For our sake."  
  
Hermione sighed and hugged him tight, wanting to find the comfort she so desperately needed. "For our sake." She repeated. _______________________________________________________ Thanks to:  
  
Natyslacks: Thanks a lot!!! I'm glad you liked it. :D  
  
Wildfireangel24: Thanks a million!  
  
Deadburningflame: Thank you loads!!! I'll keep up!  
  
Dark_Malfoy: He did sound sexy!!! LOL. Don't worry. I'm soo happy that you reviewed this one. :D  
  
KATY: PRETTY GOOD KATY!! YOU? LOL thanks a lot girl!!! Hope you liked this one.  
  
Five reviews...well, there are more than last time, but please!!! I need inspiration! For updates and hints: please visit my livejournal which can be found in my bio's page. :D 


	14. No More

Disclaimer: I swear I just want to play with them a little. I'll place them back on the shelf! LOL Kidding. Nothing of this is mine except the plot.  
  
Adamo Argenteus  
  
Chapter 14 "No More"

* * *

"For our sake." She had said. But now, she very much doubted that the arrangement would be good for her sake. She missed him terribly.

-------  
  
"So...how's everything?" Blaise asked Draco.  
  
Draco smirked as he landed on the soft grass. "Excellent, as usual." He said.  
  
Blaise laughed openly. "I don't know what she did to you, but your lies are not as good as before."  
  
Draco hushed him. "Not so loud, will you?" He ran his hands through his damp hair and sighed audibly.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" his companion asked.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not that, Blaise. I...I have a feeling she wants to come out with it. I have a feeling she won't stand the secret any longer. She won't understand my reasons." He said.  
  
"Well, what are your reasons?" He asked.  
  
Draco looked at his hands as he sat on a bench. "I don't know."  
  
Blaise shook his head and grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Are you really that afraid of what people will say?"  
  
"You must understand, Blaise." He replied sadly. "I lived with those beliefs for may years, all my life. I was known for them, but now...it seems like everything0s running away from me, like I'm not who I once thought I was...who my father once made me believe I was."  
  
Blaise smiled. "Ah...but you're not him, Draco. You may be a Malfoy but you built who you are. You are your own being."  
  
"You're right. Absolutely right. It's all within me." He said. "Yet, I still need time."  
  
"Just don't take forever." Came the response. "I'm starving, let's go and grab a bunch."  
  
Thoughts stayed behind, in the Quidditch field as both young men walked inside. --------------  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, pondering over thoughts. Was he ashamed of her? She couldn't answer herself. Maybe...things were going too fast...  
  
"Are you going to come back to me, Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?" She responded, shaking off her reverie of thoughts. "Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
He eyed her curiously before answering. "I live here too, remember?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes. Sorry." She stood up and brushed past him.  
  
Draco followed her with his eyes as she picked up random things from the common room. She had been acting odd lately. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I am fine." Came the response, tired and sad.  
  
He stood up and walked up to her. Grabbing her arm gently, he pulled her to him. "Hey," he said softly. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to get it out of you?"  
  
She turned to look at his smiling face with sad features. "Do you love me?"  
  
Draco frowned. "What kind of question is that? You know I do." He said sternly. "Why? Don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "I do love you, but..."  
  
Draco shook her gently, already dreading her answer. "But? Is there a but? There shouldn't be."  
  
She shook her head and wiggled. "There is a slight but...I love you, Draco but, sometimes it seems that you're embarrassed about me. That I'm just a meaningless toy, to you..."  
  
Draco cut her off. "Not again, Hermione. You know that if I could give our secret freedom, I would give it at all costs, no matter what."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Then why haven't you?"  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
She let out an exasperated breath. "You've told me that too many times already and I think I am quite capable of understanding your reasons." She said. "So? What are they?"  
  
He looked at her, stunned for a moment. Never had she confronted him in that way, and now that it was happening, he was scared as all of Blaise's warnings came back to him. But the water was slowly coming in and now he could do nothing to stop the boat from sinking.  
  
She raised her chocolate eyes towards his icy ones. "Maybe we need some time apart."  
  
"What? No, the hell we don't." he said while advancing in slow strides towards her.  
  
Hermione kept her chin raised as he forced her to back up until her back came in contact with the wall. "Draco..."  
  
"Now, listen her for one second." He hissed, his lips so close to hers that each time he moved his lips, they brushed her skin inwardly. "Can you not see what you do to me? Can you not fathom what would be of me if you hadn't happened, Hermione?" His voice was deep and sensual, like the ragging sea on a tempestuous night. His mouth relied on each syllable of her name as if making love to them.  
  
Every inch of her body was keenly aware of him. The way his hard chest pressed so deliciously against hers, the way their uneven breaths mingled in the aura around them, uncovered the eroticism and intimacy of the situation. "Draco, please, don't make this harder..." she closed her eyes and swallowed hard as his lips trailed the path from her chin, over her jaw, up to her earlobe.  
  
"My Hermione." He said while his hands ran over her body, supporting her back, the other placed on the wall behind them. "You are like a rare wine, you know? Sweet and addictive, so...desirable." He breathed and sucked softly on her skin.  
  
Hermione felt the heat travelling through her body like melted stone through dee caverns, lighting the way.  
  
A fire inside her arose. A fire which only he could extinguish. Her feminine center burned with primitive sensations of a raw passion.  
  
Everything was fogging. "Draco...we mustn't..."  
  
"Shh, Hermione." He cooed soothingly like the breeze after rain. "Let me show my love to you. Let me worship your body. Let me love you." He breathed close to her lips, exhaling words of inevitable seduction, everything his being was synonym of.  
  
A callused hand made it way up her knee, over her thigh, nearing her buttocks. She moaned helplessly into his mouth, yet, abruptly, every known warning came back to her.  
  
Gaining every ounce of self-restrain possible, she pushed hard on his chest, tearing his lips from hers.  
  
Draco stepped back, breathing heavy, confused by Hermione's stopping. "Won't you let me love you?"  
  
She needed to think fast. Suddenly, she became aware of how his gaze rested on the heaving of her chest with every breath she took. She had to do this, for their sake. She had to use it as an excuse. "That's the only reason, right? Another girl to bed, am I not?"  
  
"What? Where is this coming from?  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Time alone is what we need. I'm sorry, Draco." Trying to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes, she ran to her dormitory and slammed the door shut.  
  
Draco stood there, bewildered.  
  
She had left him. --------------  
  
It had been three months. Three bloody months since they last held each other, since he last savoured her closeness, since she last feasted on his near perfection.  
  
Unknown to the other, they were tearing themselves apart.  
  
Hermione held a routine, consisting of the usual. She would wake up, shower and dress. Then, she would check if Draco was in the common room, if he was, she would lock herself in her room, cursing herself over and over again for leaving him; if he was not, she would go down to the Great Hall, have breakfast and indulge herself in work and books until sleep took over.  
  
After two weeks, she did the same.  
  
While in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron sat by her side.  
  
They looked at each other, then back at Hermione who had her eyes casted down and hardly ate her food. Ginny sat across from Hermione, casting worried glances at her.  
  
"I...I know we promised, Hermione, but..." Ron spoke tentatively. "...don't you want us to...beat Malfoy up?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled. She hadn't expected them to talk to her. A sad smile and shake of her head confirmed her answer. "No, really. It is not his fault, this time it was mine."  
  
"Yours?" Ginny incredously asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her company looked at each other and reconsidered their approach, while she stared absentmindedly at her plate, satisfying her unfulfilled desire of Draco.  
  
"Listen, Hermione." Ginny said. "Apart from these two buffoons you have as friends..." she grinned, pointing to Ron and Harry who were discussing heated Quidditch tactics. "...I am here too, for whatever you may need." She finished with a broad smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back, for a moment forgetting her loneliness, thinking how lucky she was to have friends such as her.  
  
"Thanks, Gin." She gratefully said.  
  
Just for a moment, she forgot her loneliness, yet, it was still there, constant through the three situations that made her feel even lonelier.  
  
They all happened later that day.  
  
Hermione was walking from the castle's courtyard to the Great Hall when she saw Susan and Ron sitting on a bench. They were holding hands and both looked downwards upon their symbolized love. Trying hard not to intrude, she saw Ron fidget nervously and then, quickly, he kissed the corner of Susan's mouth. Susan stared wide-eyed and profusely blushing at her flushing boyfriend before giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Susan just kept blushing and looked away while Ron drifted off into dream land. Then, as if to get rid of all awkwardness, Ron began pointing out and talking about different stars.  
  
She fought it hard, the feeling of sadness. And as happy as she was for Ron and Susan, Hermione couldn't help but feel torn apart.  
  
That first situation had been sweet and shy just as it had been in the early stages of her and Draco's love. So adorable.  
  
The second encounter had taken place near the Great Hall's entrance. Hermione saw Ginny.  
  
Ginny was with a boy her age with whom she had lately spent quite some time with. As fiery as Ginny was, she walked along with that guy, bothering, insulting and teasing each other in a playful manner.  
  
Gods, why did everything seem to remind her of Draco? These, too had been part of their relationship, the insults, the tormenting teasing. It was all part of him, and she just couldn't avoid that.  
  
But what she saw later...now, that had been the final straw.  
  
Suddenly losing her appetite, Hermione walked hurriedly towards her common room. But a tiny whimper caught her attention.  
  
Near the stairs, Harry had Helen pressed up against the wall. He had one hand on her waist and the other clutching the girl's wrist. Helen looked frantically around fearing someone might see them. Luckily, she missed Hermione completely from where she stood.  
  
Harry was in his own world, with only Helen to hold on to. He turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist softly, his piercing gaze locking with hers. Helen took a sharp intake of breath and smiled shyly.  
  
Harry gazed into her hazel eyes and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss was raw and passionate, his mouth seeking to conquer the untouched territory. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Inwardly, Harry groaned and stopped the moment. He grabbed her hand and led her somewhere else.  
  
Hermione turned away and continued towards the Head dormitory. That had been the last straw.  
  
The last part of her relationship with the Slytherin Prince had been passionate, exciting and addictive. She could still smell him, smell the spicy scent of his cologne. It was intoxicating, enough to make her delusional.  
  
"Good evening, lady Granger." The knight in the portrait smiled kindly.  
  
"Evening, sir Cadogan." She managed to reply with a small smile.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
Hermione moved her hand. "Oh yes. Fine, sir Cadogan, just tired."  
  
Sir Cadogan frowned and granted her access to the Head dormitories. "That's what Mr. Malfoy said. Of course, being less polite than usual."  
  
Hermione ignored the comment and went inside.  
  
Upon entering, she noticed the lights were less bright and the strongest one was provided by the fire. A lonely figure sat in front of it, on the couch. The firewhiskey swirled as his hand gently moved the glass.  
  
Draco's grey eyes danced with the yellow light as he looked at the firewhiskey like his only salvation. He sniffled gently and drowned the addictive liquid down his throat. It burned much as his heart burned from the absence of his love next to him.  
  
He wet his lips with his tongue and closed his eyes softly. The delicate blonde fangs fell neatly over his eyebrows, mimicking the way his eyelashes fell tot ouch the skin bellow his eyes. The scene was breathtaking.  
  
"You still think I can't hear when you come in..." His lips muttered the words with a powerful note of sorrow in them, soothing yet crumbling her. His eyes sharply opened and found themselves turning to look at her. He slowly stood up lowering his chin, gazing at her like a magnificent predator. "But I always hear you...and feel you...when you're not near."  
  
He took in every bit of her. He admired her legs, short in size but gorgeous nonetheless. He saw her fidgety, shaking hands, her heaving chest, the silky skin of her neck. His eyes grew tender as he looked at her face. Her delicate curls framed her face. Her chin trembled and her bottom lip as well. Her nose was red and puffy, and her eyes...those eyes.  
  
How could he tell her that just by looking at those eyes he felt like throwing everything away? He felt like laying it all on the line...just for her. The cinnamon irises danced with golden specks from the fire and the slight pools of tears welling in her eyes accentuated the color.  
  
She was torn apart. Her heart felt so heavy, knowing she had hurt him, knowing that the sadness in his eyes was caused by her. How could she explain?  
  
Hardly ten inches separated them. He reached out and ran the back of his hand down her cheek gently.  
  
She fought hard not to lean in, but his touch brought her back alive. She was dull and hollow without him. His thumb reached her lips and inwardly they parted. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away, fleeing from his caresses.  
  
The tears spilled silently down her cheeks. "I can't...oh Draco...don't make this harder." Her gentle and sorrowful sobs echoed through the common room as she went to her dormitory and left him more heartbroken than ever before.

* * *

Thanks to:  
  
Natyslacks: Lol thanks a lot, hmmm not sure if you'll like it after this chapter LOL.  
  
Autumn le Moone: Oh yeah!! He'll grow up all right!! LOL thank you!!  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: Hey!! The potions and transfiguration is part of the project or exam they had to do together for McGonagall and Snape's class. :D Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Scarlet Suspense: I'm soo glad that you like that much!! Thanks!!  
  
4? 4 reviews? Are you sure? Maybe you should check again, you know? No? Aww...come one guys!! REVIEW please!!!


End file.
